Only You And Me-And 'Him'-
by Kishiro Haisane
Summary: Akashi Seijuro dan Kuroko Tetsuya 'akan' hidup bahagia. Tapi ada 'sesuatu' yang harus mereka lewati dan selesaikan. *badsummary* [AkaFem!Kuro] [Kiseki no Sedai] [OC] Romance & Family. Last Chapter UP!
1. Chapter 1

**ONLY YOU AND ME-AND 'HIM'-**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER : KUROKO NO BASKET -FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI-**

 **.**

 **AkaFem!Kuro-OC-**

 **Kiseki No Sedai**

 **.**

 **WARNING : Typo, OOC, OC, Gak Nyambung, Bahasa Ngawur, Alur Berantakan-sesuai mood Kishi-**

 **RnR**

 **New Author jadi harap maklum kalau jelek.**

 **XxoOoxX**

Semua orang mengalihkan pandangan menuju gadis mungil bersurai biru itu. Ia berjalan cepat dengan tangan kirinya membawa secarik kertas dan tangan kananya sibuk menghapus air mata yang tidak mau berhenti mengalir itu. 'bodoh! Kenapa? Kenapa harus secepat ini?' gumamnya. Gadis berumur 19 tahun itu tidak menghiraukan tatapan penuh Tanya dari orang di sekitarnya. Ia terus berjalan, berjalan dan berjalan menuju tempat tujuannya itu. Ia telah sampai di depan mansion tujuannya. Kebetulan sekali orang yang sangat ingin dia temui keluar dari mansion tersebut. Gadis biru itu menahan segala emosi dan berusaha keras memasang wajah datarnya meski hatinya menjerit. Dia menatap seorang pemuda yang menjadi tujuannya itu. Pemuda itu berjalan menghampirinya dengan senyum.

"oh, Tetsuya, ada apa?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"a..ano..aku.." kalimat yang seharusnya didengar oleh pemuda itu tiba-tiba tertahan melihat senyumnya.

"ada apa Tetsuya? Katakana saja" katanya meraih kepala biru gadis di hadapannya itu.

"…"

"Tetsuya?"

Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya, air mata mulai negucur deras membasahi pipinya yang mulus itu. Dia telah gagal mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

"Tetsuya? Kenapa kau menangis? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tangan kanan pemuda itu meraih pipi Tetsuya dan menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir itu. Tangan lainnya meraih tangan Tetsuya dan menggandengnya "kita berbicara di dalam saja ya" sambungnya sambil menarik lembut tangan Tetsuya yang masih menangis itu.

Tidak ada perlawanan, Tetsuya mengikuti pemuda itu.

"duduklah, Tetsuya" mempersilahkan gadis _kawaii_ itu duduk di sofa ruang tamunya "sekarang, ceritakan apa yang terjadi"

"a-aku.. hiks" gadis itu tetap saja menangis. Karna dia tidak mampu berkata-kata, diberikannya secarik kertas yang dibawa ke pemuda itu.

"apa ini?" Tanya pemuda itu lalu mulai membacanya. Matanya terbelalak setelah membacanya "kau..tidak bercanda kan, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya menggeleng perlahan. Air mata terus mengalir deras. Pemuda itu tertunduk. Senyumnya yang sedari tadi setia terpajang di wajah tampannya itu seketika menghilang.

"puas kau sekarang?" kata gadis itu dengan suara bergetar. Sepertinya dia sudah lebih lega sekarang "apa yang akan kau lakukan, Tuan Muda yang Absolut?"

"…" pemuda itu masih tertunduk.

"kenapa? Kau menyesal? Penyesalan di hatiku 100 kali lebih besar darimu! Aku harus menanggung semuanya sendiri! Menanggung kesalahanmu!" hati gadis itu telah hancur, ingin rasanya dia melemparkan gunting yang ada di meja ke arah pemuda yang ada di hadapannya, seperti apa yang pemuda itu lakukan pada orang yang menentang perintahnya. "apa kau sudah bahagia sekarang? Bukankan ini bagus? Kau melakukan kesalahan yang sangat besar dan aku yang menanggungnya! Apa itu yang kau harapkan ha? JAWAB SEI-KUN!" gadis itu mendorong tubuh pemuda itu.

"DIAM!" pemuda itu balik membentak gadis biru yang terus mengeluarkan air mata itu "untuk saat ini biarkan aku berpikir, Tetsuya"

"berpikir? Berpikir tentang apa? kau pikir kau memiliki beberapa pilihan? Pilihanmu hanya satu, Akashi Seijuro-sama!" gadis itu sangat ingin memukul kepala pemuda itu sekeras-kerasnya agar dia segera sadar dengan apa yang harus dan wajib dia lakukan.

"aku akan mengantarmu pulang" pemuda berkepala ruby itu meraih tangan Tetsuya, tapi di tepis oleh sang empunya.

"tidak perlu! Kau pikir aku akan pulang dengan kabar yang mungkin akan membunuh kedua orang tuaku dan menggeleng ketika mereka bertanya apakah kau aka-"

"Tetsuya.." kalimat gadis _kawaii_ itu terpotong oleh satu kata yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu "maaf, Tetsuya.." pemuda itu meraih pipi Tetsuya dan menghapus air mata gadis itu. Ia menatap tajam kedua manik biru cerah gadis itu. "aku pasti akan melakukannya, Tetsuya.. tapi aku harus menjelaskan kejadian ini pada ayahku, jadi aku mohon bersabarlah sedikit" pemuda itu menatap hangat gadis itu. Rona mulai terlihat di wajah Tetsuya.

"tapi sampai kapan Sei-kun? aku tidak ingin melihat orang tuaku sedih karena hal ini"

"tidak akan lama, aku hanya akan meyakinkan ayahku, dan semua akan baik-baik saja, aku janji tetsuya.." pemuda itu langsung mendekap gadis di hadapannya itu

"janji? Demi apa Sei-kun?" bisik gadis itu yang terlihat nyaman pelukan Seijuro. Seijuro membelai sulur biru cerah yang halus itu.

"demi apa? Tentu saja demi kehidupan baru yang ada di rahimmu itu, Tetsuya" jawab pemuda ruby itu.

"arigatou, Sei-kun.." air mata kembali mengalir membasahi pipi Tetsuya.

"aku akan mengantarmu pulang dan menjelaskan semuanya pada orang tuamu, Tetsuya.." Seijuro melepaskan pelukannya itu dengan hati-hati. Gadis biru menatap Seijuro dengan wajah sedikit lega yang kemudian mengangguk dengan manis.

XxoOoxX

"Tadaima~ kaa-san.. tou-san.." Tetsuya melangkah masuk dengan diikuti oleh kekasih tercintanya itu.

" _O'kaeri_ , Tet-chan.. waah ada Sei-kun juga ya.." ibu Tetsuya menyambut kedatangan mereka berdua. Mereka menuju ke ruang keluarga. Di sana sudah ada ayah Tetsuya yang sedang beristirahat sambil menonton acara TV.

"a..ano.. tou-san.. kaa-san.." Tetsuya memberanikan diri memanggil kedua orang tuanya yang telah bersantai itu.

"ada apa Tetsuya?" Tanya ayahnya yang tidak memalingkan wajah dari acara TV kesukaannya itu.

"Kuroko-sama, izinkan kami menikah" kali ini Seijuro mengutarakan maksud kedatangannya itu.

"APA?! Apam Maksudmu, Seijuro-kun?" Ayah Tetsuya sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya itu dan menatap tajam mata heterokrom kekasih putri kesayangannya itu.

"maaf karena tiba-tiba mengatakan hal itu tapi.. saat ini Tetsuya seda-"

"kaa-san sudah tau nak.." ibu Tetsuya memotong kalimat penjelasan Seijuro.

"Eh?" Tetsuya menatap ibunya dengan penuh rasa was-was.

"Sei-kun, kaa-san sangat senang kau mau datang dan mengutarakan semuanya, tapi itu semua tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan, nak.." Nyonya Kuroko itu memegang pundak sang calon menantunya. "apakah ayahmu sudah setuju dengan semuanya? Seharusnya kau datang ke sini bersama dengan ayahmu"

Seijuro tertunduk. "maaf.. saya masih belum sempat mengatakan hal ini pada ayah"

"Tet-chan, kaa-san dan tou-san sudah mengetahui semuanya, tapi kaa-san dan tou-san tidak mengira Sei-kun akan langsung datang"

"ba..bagaimana kaa-san bisa tau?" Tetsuya masih heran, kenapa orang tuanya sangat tenang dan tidak murka kepadanya?

"apakah Tet-chan lupa, rumah sakit tempat Tet-chan periksa kesehatan tadi pagi adalah milik keluarga Midorima? Midorima-san langsung menelfon kaa-san setelah mgetahui kondisimu"

"dan..kaa-san tidak marah?"

"kaa-san memang sangat terkejut mendengar kabar itu, tapi tou-san bilang tidak ada gunanya memarahi Tet-chan dan membuat Tet-chan stress.."

"ka..kaa-san.." mata Tetsuya mulai berair dan air itu mulai menetes di pipinya.

"jadi.. bagaimana, Kuroko-sama?" Tanya Seijuro dengan nada tenang meski dalam hatinya dia tidak tenang sama sekali.

"bagaimana apanya?" Kepala keluarga Kuroko balik bertanya pada pemuda ruby itu "kau harus menjelaskan semua kejadian kepada kami, peristiwa yang telah membuat putri kami mengandung anak kalian" tegas pria yang memiliki surai yang sama dengan Tetsuya itu.

"baiklah.. akan saya jelaskan.. jadi…."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **TBC/STOP/DELETE?**

 **New Author jadi para Senpai tolong Review dan Sarannya ya~**

 **kalau mau lanjut, di usahakan secepat kilat! :'D**

 **jadi tolong Reviewnya ok~**

 **Arigatou Gozaimasu...**


	2. Chapter 2

**ONLY YOU AND ME-AND 'HIM'-**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER : KUROKO NO BASKET -FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI-**

 **.**

 **AkaFem!Kuro-OC-**

 **Kiseki No Sedai**

 **.**

 **WARNING : Typo, OOC, OC, Gak Nyambung, Bahasa Ngawur, Alur Berantakan-sesuai mood Kishi-**

 **RnR**

 **New Author jadi harap maklum kalau jelek.**

 **XxoOoxX**

 ***Flashback***

-Setelah Pesta Anniversary Selesai-

"Ada apa denganmu, Sei-kun? K..kau bau alkohol!" kata Tetsuya sambil mendorong tubuh kekasihnya menjauh darinya "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mabuk? Sei-kun!" Tetsuya kembali memberi perlawanan.

"Aku hanya meminum sedikit wine, Tetsuya, aku juga tidak sedang mabuk." Jawab Seijuro sambil memegang pipi sang kekasih.

"Aku tidak tahan dengan bau alkohol, Sei-kun.." Tetsuya masih memberi perlawanan pada Seijuro. Seijuro mengabaikan perlawanan Tetsuya dan mulai mengecup bibir Tetsuya dengan lembut. Lidahnya membuka celah pada bibir kekasihnya dan mulai menari-nari dengan lidah Tetsuya. Tetsuya hanya bisa menutup mata karena perlawanannya sia-sia saja.

Tangan Seijuro meraba punggung kecil Tetsuya yang halus dari dalam bajunya, nafsu sang kaisar ruby itu mulai menjadi-jadi. Didorongnya tubuh mungil Tetsuya ke ranjang.

"Hentikan, Sei-kun.." Tetsuya menahan tubuh kekasihnya itu tapi usahanya kembali gagal. Seijuro menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Tetsuya dan menahannya di ranjang yang cukup besar itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tetsuya, aku yakin kau akan menikmatinya.."

 _(tunggu.. kok Kishi bisa nulis kaya gini sih? Astajimm… Kami-sama, ampini dosa Kishi T-T)_

"J..jangan Sei-kun.. apa yang kau lakukan? Kita belum menikah.. sadarlah, Sei-kun!" Tetsuya merasa takut, tubuhnya gemetar membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan kekasihnya yang absolut itu.

"Diamlah, Tetsuya.. kau tidak boleh menentang perintahku! Aku ini absolut, kau mengerti?!"

Tetsuya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, jangankan melawan, menjerit pun dia tak bisa. Dia hanya bisa menangis. 'kaa-san, tou-san, maafkan Tetsuya yang sudah ternoda ini' jeritnya dalam hati.

 ***Flashback End***

"Sekali lagi saya minta maaf, Kuroko-sama." Kata Seijuro berharap calon mertuanya ini akan segera menikahkan mereka berdua.

"Kalian akan langsung menikah setelah kau membawa ayahmu ke sini, Seijuro." Jawab sang calon mertua dengan tegas.

"Wakarimashita, Kuroko-sama." Jawab Seijuro dengan mantap.

XxoOoxX

 **Plakk'**

"Kau pikir apa yang sudah kau lakukan, SEIJURO!" Murka sang Akashi-sama kepada putranya itu. Pipi Seijuro memerah setelah menerima pukulan dari sang ayah tapi dia tidak mempedulikan itu sama sekali. Yang ada di pikirannya adalah Tetsuya dan calon anak mereka. "Sadarilah posisimu, Seijuro! Kau adalah pewaris tunggal keluarga Akashi! Bisa-bisanya kau melakukan hal seperti itu!"

"Maaf…. tou-san" hanya itu yang bisa Seijuro ucapkan di tengah kemurkaan sang ayah.

"Tou-san dan kaa-san tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk menjadi seorang penjahat! Yang kau lakukan ini bukanlah masalah yang sepele, Seijuro! Kau telah mencoreng wajah keluarga Akashi dan Kuroko dengan nafsu sesaatmu itu!" Akashi-sama benar-benar murka dengan perbuatan sang tuan muda.

Seijuro hanya tertunduk. Dia sadar betul akan kesalahannya, dan dia mencoba menjadi pria yang bertanggung jawab dan menebus semua kesalahannya.

"Tou-san tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kau pikirkan saat itu! Tou-san memberimu izin untuk bersenang-senang dengan teman-budak- _mu_ , tapi kau malah melakukan hal yang seharusnya kau hindari! Tetsuya adalah gadis yang baik, dan tou-san setuju dengan keputusanmu untuk berpacaran dengannya, tapi kau malah menyalah gunakan kebaikannya dengan nafsumu itu!" kepala keluarga Akashi itu memijat pelipisnya. Dia pusing dengan kelakuan putra semata wayangnya itu. "Tou-san malu dengan kelakuanmu itu, Seijuro!"

"Maafkan Seijuro, tou-san, Seijuro akan bertanggung jawab." Kata Seijuro menyesali perbuatannya.

"Besok pagi tou-san akan membatalkan semua pertemuan dan kita akan datang ke kediaman keluarga Kuroko! Masalah ini harus segera di selesaikan!" Ayahnya duduk di sebelahnya. "Seijuro, tou-san memang merasa bangga karna kau mau bertanggung jawab dan tidak lari, tapi kau juga harus menyadari kalau perbuatanmu itu sebenarnya tidak bisa dimaafkan.. Tapi itu semua akan segera selesai, lakukan kewajibanmu untuk menjaga Tetsuya"

Seijuro terbelalak dengan perkataan ayahnya itu. 'apakah ini benar ayahku?' ucapnya dalam hati. 'Berbeda sekali dengan ayah yang biasanya' lanjutnya.

"Hai' tou-san." Jawaban itu muncul dari Seijuro yang tampak sangat lega. Dia sangat bahagia, mengalahkan rasa sakit di pipi kirinya yang memar karena pukulan sang ayah.

Seijuro bergegas menuju kamarnya dan mengirim pesan pada Tetsuya tercintanya itu.

" _Tetsuya, katakan pada orang tuamu besok pagi aku dan ayahku akan datang ke rumahmu dan menyelesaikan semuanya. Tidak usah khawatir Tetsuya, semua pasti baik-baik saja. Aku mencintaimu."_

Terlihat senyuman di wajah Seijuro. Dia bisa membayangkan senyuman di wajah kekasihnya yang manis itu. 'semua akan baik-baik saja, Tetsuya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan air mata kesedihan itu mengotori wajah cantikmu' guman sang kaisar yang tengah merasakan kebahagiaan itu.

 **Drrrtttt drrrttt**

Pesan masuk dari kekasih tercintanya,

" _Arigatou Sei-kun, aku sangat senang semua sudah baik-baik saja. Aku sama sekali tidak khawatir, Sei-kun. Aku juga mencintaimu."_

Hati Seijuro semakin berbunga membaca pesan singkat dari kekasihnya itu. Tanpa tunggu lagi, Seijuro segera membalasnya

" _Bagus kalau begitu, Tetsuya. Jagalah kesehatanmu, makanlah makanan yang bergizi, jangan tidur terlalu malam, nanti kau dan anak kita bisa kena flu. Oyasumi."_

XxoOoxX

"Kalau begitu sudah di putuskan ya, Akashi-sama." Ujar calon besan.

"Ya, Kuroko-san, kami akan mempersiapkan segalanya, jadi anda tidak perlu repot." Jawab Akashi-sama "kalau begitu, saya harus pamit." Lalu Akashi-sama pergi tanpa putranya.

Seijuro dan Tetsuya akan pergi ke kampus seperti biasa hari ini.

"Kau harus menjaga Tet-chan dan bayi kalian ya, Sei-kun." Ucap calon ibu mertuanya itu.

"Hai' kaa-san." Seijuro memanggil calon ibu mertuanya itu seperti ibu kandungnya sendiri. Ah.. sudah lama sekali Seijuro tidak mengucapkan kata panggilan itu semenjak sang ibu terlelap selamanya dalam kedamaian.

" **APAA?!"**

Suara yang memekikkan telinga itu membuat semua orang yang ada di situ berpaling ke arah para pemuda berambut pelangi itu.

"Pelankan suaramu, Ryouta!" Perintah sang kaisar ruby itu pada teman-budak- _nya._

"Gomen Akashicchi, aku kaget sekali mendengarnya _-ssu_!" Suara pemuda berambut kuning itu sudah mulai terkontrol.

"Yang benar saja Akashi! Umur kalian masih 19 tahun, terlalu cepat kalian memutuskan untuk menikah!" Pemuda berambut _navy blue_ itu mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Itu benar _nodayo,_ Akashi, kau terlalu terburu-buru." Pemuda berambut hijau berkacamata meng'iya'kan kata pemuda _navy blue_ sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Jangan-jangan… Aka-chin sudah berbuat yang 'seperti itu' ya pada Kuro-chin?" Pertanyaan pemuda besurai ungu yang mirip titan itu membuat para pemuda kuning, hijau dan _navy blue_ itu bergidik ngeri. 'Semoga dia masih di izinkan melihat dunia dan melanjutkan kehidupannya' ucap ke-3 pemuda yang bergidik itu.

Seijuro sudah megang senjatanya-gunting merah- tapi kali ini dia tidak melemparnya pada pemuda titan itu.

"Kau tidak salah, Atsuhi" jawab sang kaisar ruby itu.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Semuanya seketika hening mendengar ucapan kapten mereka.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

Mereka masih dalam proses mencerna perkataan kapten mereka.

1 menit

2 menit

"APPPAAAAA?!" Ke-4 pemuda berambut pelangi itu benar-benar _shock_ mendengar ucapan Tuan Muda yang absolut itu.

"Apa maksudmu _nodayo_ , Akashi?" Tanya si hijau.

"Akan aku perjelas semuanya, tapi hanya kalian yang boleh tau, tidak boleh ada yang mengetahui hal ini selain kalian, jika kalian masih ingin hidup dengan tenang dan tidak ingin aku kirim ke neraka-kerajaannya-, tutup mulut kalian rapat-rapat, mengerti?"

Ke-4 teman-budak- _nya_ itu mengangguk bersamaan dengan ekpresi wajah yang sangat takut pada kaisar neraka ini.

"Saat ini Tetsuya sedang hamil 2 bulan"

Sontak teman-budak- _nya_ memasang ekspresi wajah yang sangat-sangat-sangat _shock_ tapi tidak ada satupun yang berani bersuara. Mereka masih menyayangi nyawa mereka.

"Kalian ingat pesta yang aku buat waktu itu kan? Pesta _anniversary_ -ku yang ke-2 dengan Tetsuya? Hari itulah awal dari semua ini." Ujar Seijuro pada ke-4 teman-budak- _nya_ itu.

Ke-4 teman-budak- _nya_ itu saling menatap. Mereka masih tidak percaya kalau Seijuro yang tidak terlihat seperti orang _mesum_ itu bisa melakukan hal di luar dugaan. Daiki yang sudah jelas-jelas pemuda _mesum_ itu bahkan tidak pernah berfikir untuk melakukan hal itu pada kekasihnya-Satsuki- sebelum mereka menikah.

 _(Eh? Lupakan paragraf yang terakhir itu hehe #digampar)_

XxoOoxX

Hari penting yang dinanti oleh Seijuro dan Tetsuya akhirnya datang juga. Hari saat mereka saling mengucapkan janji suci di depan keluarga dan kerabat serta teman-budak- mereka. Kedua insan itu saling menatap dengan hangat. Rona di wajah keduanya terlihat jelas. Keduanya benar-benar bahagia.

 ***Glekk***

Seijuro menutup pintu kamar mandi. Dilihatnya wanita yang sangat dia cintai yang sekarang sudah sepenuhnya menjadi miliknya. _'Kawaii'_ gumamnya melihat sosok bersurai biru itu tertidur dengan pulas di ranjang mereka. Seijuro duduk, mengusap surai biru sebiru langit cerah itu. Senyum mengembang di wajahnya. 'Aku tidak menyangka ini benar-benar terjadi dalam hidupku' pikirnya.

Pagi datang. Manik biru langit itu mulai terlihat. Tesuya membuka matanya. Di pegangnya perut yang mulai tidak nyaman itu. dia bergegas menuju kamar mandi dan memumtahkan isi perutnya. "Kaa-san.. kepala Tet-chan sakit." Ucapnya sambil memegangi kepala birunya itu. Lagi-lagi dia memuntahkan isi perutnya sambil memegangi perutnya. Setelah mualnya sedikit lega, dia mencuci, membersihkan dan mengelap mulutnya menggunakan _tissue_. Dia keluar dari kamar mandi dan masih memegangi perutnya masih 'belum terlihat' itu.

"Tetsuya?" Panggil suaminya yang masih terbaring di ranjang mereka. Tetsuya tidak menjawab panggilan Seijuro. Dia berjalan menuju ranjang mereka dan merebahkan tubuh mungilnya sambil memasang wajah cemberut.

"Ada apa Tetsuya?" Tanya sang suami dengan nada khawatir.

"Perutku.. Sei-kun.." Jawab Tetsuya sambil memegangi perut kecilnya itu.

"Ada apa? Sakit?" Tanya Seijuro dengan sedikit nada panik dan ikut memegangi perut istrinya itu.

"Tidak.." Tetsuya menggeleng. "Perutku mual dan aku memuntahkan semua sisa makanan saat pesta semalam." Jelas Tetsuya memasang wajah memelas.

Seijuro tersenyum melihat wajah imut memelas istrinya itu. Dikecupnya kening perempuan imut itu.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu aku bertanya pada Sintaro, dia bilang mual itu hal yang biasa untuk bulan-bulan awal kehamilan, sayang." Ucap Seijuro lembut sambil mengusap perut istrinya.

"Kaa-san juga bilang begitu, kemarin...tapi Sei-kun, kaa-san juga bilang kalau nanti perutku sudah besar, aku akan menjadi gendut dan tidak cantik lagi...aku tidak mau...nanti Sei-kun sudah tidak cinta lagi sama aku karna aku jelek." Ucap Tetsuya sambil merengek.

'Ada apa dengan Tetsuya? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia jadi begini?' Pikir Seijuro heran dengan perubahan istrinya itu.

"Kenapa Sei-kun diam saja? Benar kan kalau nanti aku jelek Sei-kun tidak cinta lagi sama aku." Wajah Tetsuya semakin memelas dan matanya sudah berair.

"Tetsuya, dengar ya..aku tidak peduli kau akan menjadi gendut atau jelek karena hamil, aku tetap mencintaimu, dan akan selalu mecintaimu." Seijuro mengecup bibir pink Tetsuya.

"Benarkah, Sei-kun? Janji?"

"Iya, sayang, aku janji."

"Benar ya! Demi apa?"

"Demi…. Anak kita!" Seijuro menggelitik kecil perut Tetsuya.

"Geli Sei-kun, hentikan! Hentikan Sei-kun!"

Seijuro semakin menjadi-jadi mendengar suara imut istrinya. Karena kesal, istrinya berpura-pura kesakitan agar suaminya berhenti menggelitikinya.

"Hentikan Sei-kun! Sa..sakit.. Sei-kun..sakit..hentikan.." suara Tetsuya melemah, dia memegangi perutnya yang berhenti di gelitiki oleh suaminya itu dan memasang wajah kesakitan.

"Ma..maaf, Tetsuya..kau tidak apa-apa kan? Mana yang sakit?" Ucap Seijuro merasa bersalah dan sedikit panik.

"Sa..sakit Sei-kun.. Ugh.." dan entah mengapa kepura-puraan Tetsuya menjadi kenyataan. Perutnya kini benar-benar terasa sakit.

"Te..Tetsuya?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **TBC**

* * *

Akhirnya bisa update secepat kilat! :D

Kishi mau nyoba masukin unsur 'kelucuan' tapi ternyata gak berhasil dan ceritanya malah ngaco dan jadi ngebosenin gini T-T maaf yah, seadanya saja... Otak Kishi lagi mentok soalnya burur-buru bikinnya *memanfaatkan Wi-Fi sekolah dan jam kosong buat nglanjutin chapter 2 ini*

Maaf kalau Typo akut, trus ada tanda baca yang kurang atau salah, juga penulisan huruf kapital yang kurang seusai, Kishi hanya manusia biasa dan pelajar SMA yang gak sempurna *apasih

Ok para senpai, saya tunggu Review dan sarannya ya~ boleh request juga kok :D

lanjutannya Kishi usahakan secepat kilat juga.

Arigatou Gozaimasu~


	3. Chapter 3

**ONLY YOU AND ME-AND 'HIM'-**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER : KUROKO NO BASKET -FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI-**

 **.**

 **AkaFem!Kuro-OC-**

 **Kiseki No Sedai**

 **.**

 **WARNING : Typo, OOC, OC, Gak Nyambung, Bahasa Ngawur, Alur Berantakan-sesuai mood Kishi-**

 **RnR**

 **New Author jadi harap maklum kalau jelek.**

 **XxoOoxX**

"Hentikan Sei-kun! Sa..sakit.. Sei-kun..sakit..hentikan.." suara Tetsuya melemah, dia memegangi perutnya yang berhenti di gelitiki oleh suaminya itu dan memasang wajah kesakitan.

"Ma..maaf, Tetsuya..kau tidak apa-apa kan? Mana yang sakit?" Ucap Seijuro merasa bersalah dan sedikit panik.

"Sa..sakit Sei-kun.. Ugh.." dan entah mengapa kepura-puraan Tetsuya menjadi kenyataan. Perutnya kini benar-benar terasa sakit.

"Te..Tetsuya?"

"…"

"Jawab Tetsuya! Jangan membuatku panik!" Kata Seijuro mendudukkan tubuhnya dan memegang tangan istrinya yang terlihat kesakitan itu. "Tetsuya..Tetsuya.."

Tetsuya tidak merespon panggilan suaminya, dia menggenggam erat tangan suaminya itu dan memegang perutnya yang sakit. "Ugh..sakit.." Tetsuya masih kesakitan dan air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya yang memerah.

"Bertahanlah Tetsuya, kita akan segera ke rumah sakit." Seijuro menggendong istrinya dengan _bridal style_ keluar kamar.

"T..Tetsuya-sama!" Salah seorang maid terkejut melihat majikan barunya itu kesakitan.

"Suruh Tashiyori menyiapkan mobil sekarang! CEPAT!" Perintah sang kaisar ruby kepada salah satu maidnya. "Bertahanlah Tetsuya."

Tetsuya meremas lengan baju Seijuro "S-Sei-kun..aku..takut.."

"Tetsuya? Tidak..semuanya akan baik-baik saja, bertahanlah." Seijuro mengecup kening sang istri yang masih kesakitan itu.

Tashiyori sudah siap. Mereka langsung melesat menuju rumah sakit keluarga Midorima.

"S-Sei-kun..." Dan kesadaran Tetsuya menghilang.

"Tetsuya..Tetsuya sadarlah!" Seijuro memegang pipi Tetsuya. "Tashiyori, lebih cepat!"

"Hai'..Seijuro-sama."

Mereka melaju kencang menuju ruma sakit milik keluarga Midorima itu.

Harap-harap cemas, Seijuro duduk di ruang tunggu depan kamar tempat istrinya ditangani.

 **Glekk'**

Dua orang bersurai hijau keluar dari ruangan itu. Seijuro berdiri menyambut mereka.

"Shintaro, kau bisa menangani sisanya, tou-san harus segera masuk ruang operasi." Kata pria hijau yang dikenal dengan Midorima-sensei itu.

"Hai' tou-san." Jawab pemuda hijau berkacamata itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Tetsuya dan bayinya, Shintaro?" Seijuro langsung mengajukan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi sangat ia ingin ketahui jawbannya itu.

"Tenanglah _nodayo_ , Akashi, Kuroko dan bayinya baik-baik saja, tapi-"

"Tapi? Tapi apa?" Seijuro masih panik.

"Tapi tidak seharusnya kau melakukan itu _nodayo_ , Akashi.. Kandungan Kuroko masih berusia sangat muda dan masih sangat rapuh, kau harus berhati-hati memperlakukannya, sedikit saja terguncang akibatnya akan fatal _nodayo_.. ini bukan karena aku peduli, aku mengatakannya karena Kuroko adalah pasienku _nodayo_.."

"Begitu ya.." Seijuro merasa sedikit lega tapi dia juga sangat merasa bersalah atas apa yang sudah dia lakukan. 'Kau bodoh, Seijuro!' Itulah yang di pikirkan oleh sang kaisar itu.

"Dan juga.. kau harus buang jauh-jauh acara bulan madumu itu _nodayo_! Kuroko tidak bisa menempuh perjalanan jauh, jika kau masih menyayangi istri dan calon anakmu itu sebaiknya kau jaga mereka baik-baik _nodayo._ Bu..bukannya aku mengkhawatirkan Kuroko, tapi kenyataannya memang Kuroko harus beristirahat _nodayo_." Ujar Shintaro yang membenarkan kacamatanya dan berharap sang kaisar iblis tidak mengirimnya ke kerajaan terkutuknya itu.

"Iya..aku tau itu.. dan Shintaro..." Aura gelap memenuhi Seijuro dan muncul perempatan di pelipisnya. "Berani sekali kau berbicara dengan nada memerintah seperti itu padaku.." Seijuro menodongkan gunting saktinya yang entah sejak kapan dia bawa.

Shintaro bergidik. 'Mati aku mati aku mati aku… Si Raja Iblis ini pasti akan membunuhku..' Shintaro _sweatdrop_ dan wajahnya memucat. 'Kami-sama, selamatkan aku..' Doa Shintaro agar dia masih di izinkan melihat dunia.

"Tapi karna kau sudah merawat Tetsuya, aku akan mengampunimu" Kata Seijuro pada teman-budak- _nya_ itu. "Tapi jika kau berani melakukannya lagi…" Aura hitam kembali menyelimuti Seijuro. "Aku tidak akan segan mengirimmu ke kerajaanku yang paling indah.." Senyum iblis Seijuro muncl.

Shintaro bergidik dan jiwanya melayang-layang entah kemana meninggalkan raganya yang tergeletak mengenaskan di hadapan sang Raja Iblis. Tanpa pempedulikan teman-budak- _nya_ yang tergeletak mengenaskan dengan busa di mulutnya(?) Seijuro masuk kedalam ruangan tempat Tetsuya di rawat.

"Sei-kun…" Tetsuya memanggil lirih suaminya.

"Tetsuya, apa masih sakit? Maafkan aku, Tetsuya." Seijuro merasa sangat menyesal atas perbuatannya.

"Tidak apa-apa Sei-kun, kami baik-baik saja." Tetsuya tersenyum manis

"Syukurlah." Seijuro mengecup kening Tetsuya.

XxoOoxX

"Cepatlah, Sei-kun, nanti kita bisa terlambat!" Panggil Tetsuya yang menyiapkan sarapan untuk suami tercinta yang dalam perjalanan menuju meja makan.

"Iya, sayang, aku datang." Ucap Seijuro sambil mengenakan dasi.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Seijuro-sama." Suara para maid bersamaan menyapa majikannya itu.

"Ohayou." Jawab Seijuro singkat "Kenapa kau yang harus menyiapkan sarapan? Kau kan bisa menyuruh mereka." Seijuro menujuk para maidnya.

"Tidak apa sayang, aku hanya menyiapkan saja." Jawab Tetsuya sambil merapikan dasi Seijuro.

"Tapi kau kan tidak boleh terlalu lelah, Tetsuya." Seijuro memakan sarapan yang disiapkan oleh istrinya itu.

"Aku tidak lelah, Sei-kun.. Apa jangan-jangan Sei-kun tidak suka ya dengan sarapan yang aku siapkan?" Tetsuya cemberut.

"Bukan begitu, sayang.. Tentu saja aku suka.. Tapi aku menghawatirkanmu dan juga Aka-chan." Seijuro mengusap perut Tetsuya yang sudah terasa membuncit tapi tetap tidak terlihat membuncit karena Tetsuya mengenakan pakaian yang longgar(?)

Tetsuya tersenyum manis dan mengecup pipi Seijuro. "Cepat habiskan, nanti kita terlambat."

Setelah selesai menyantap sarapan mereka, mereka segera melesat menuju tempat mereka belajar.

"KUROKOCCHI!" pemuda bersurai kuning berlari menghampiri Tetsuya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Ryouta! Lepaskan pelukanmu dari Tetsuya! Kau bisa membunuh anakku!" Seijuro menodongkan gunting ke arah Ryouta. Dan Ryota segera melepaskan pelukannya itu.

"Kise-kun, namaku kan sudah bukan Kuroko lagi." Ucap Tetsuya.

"Tapi Kurokocchi tetaplah Kurorocchi – _ssu_!" Pemuda kuning itu tersenyum lebar.

"Jangan dekati Tetsuya, Ryouta! Jika kau berani menyentuh Tetsuya.." Aura hitam Seijuro lagi-lagi muncul. "Aku akan membuangmu ke neraka-kerajaan-!" Seijuro bersiap melempar gunting kea rah Ryouta.

"Ha..Hai'!" Ryouta mundur 5 langkah dari Tetsuya dengan hidung mimisan(?)

"Hari ini adalah hari terakhir Tetsuya di kampus ini, dia tidak akan masuk kuliah sampai dia melahirkan nanti." Ucap Seijuro.

"Haah?! Benarkah itu _–ssu?"_ Jawab Ryouta kaget. "Kalau begitu aku akan lebih sering main ke rumah Akashicchi dan bertemu dengan Kurokocchi – _ssu!_ "

 **Plakk'**

Seseorang memukul kepala Ryouta dari belakang.

"BAAKKKKAA!" Ejek pemuda _navy blue_ itu.

"Hidoi – _ssu_ , Aominecchi." Ryouta menangis buaya.

"Lagi pula kalau kau di rumah Akashi setiap hari dan mengganggu Tetsu, bisa-bisa kau akan segera melihat neraka!" Jelas pemuda eksotis itu.

"Benar kata Aomine-kun, Kise-kun." Tetsuya mengeluarkan gunting sewarna dengan surai panjangnya itu.

"HEEH?!" pemuda kuning dan _navy blue_ itu bergidik.

"Jika kau mengusik ketenanganku, akan kupastikan kau tidak akan bisa hidup dengan tenang!" Tetsuya memasang wajah Iblis ala Seijuro.

"HEEHHH?!" Lalu Ryouta pingsan di tempat.

"Tetsuya, kenapa kau juga membawa gunting? Dan dari mana kau dapat gunting biru muda itu? di rumah kan semua gunting berwarna merah." Tanya Seijuro heran.

"Tidak tau, aku hanya ingin membawanya saja dan aku menyuruh Katahashi-san membelikannya." Kali ini senyum iblis Tetsuya terlihat lebih menyeramkan.

"Ke..kenapa kau jadi mirip dengan Akashi _nanodayo_ , Kuroko?" Suara sang calon dokter hijau itu tiba-tiba muncul.

"Midorima-kun, aku hanya menuruti permintaan Aka-chan, itu saja, dan jangan samakan aku dengan raja iblis ini! Huh!" Tetsuya menunjuk Seijuro dengan gunting birunya lalu mengibaskan surai biru panjangnya itu lalu pergi ke dalam kelasnya.

"Shintaro, ada satu pertanyaan yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu." Ucap Seijuro sambil mengawasi istrinya yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan gadis bersurai _pink_.

"Apa itu _nodayo_ , Akashi?" Shintaro juga ikut memperhatikan kedua perempuan manis bersurai _pink_ dan _baby blue_ itu.

"Kenapa semenjak Tetsuya hamil, dia jadi sangat _OOC_ dan moodnya naik-turun dalam sekejap?"

"Itu hal yang biasa _nodayo_ , jangan terlalu menghawatirkannya."

"Aku bukannya khawatir, tapi tingkahnya menjadi menggemaskan dan membuatku selalu ingin me' _rape_ 'nya." Wajah Akashi memperlihatkan rona yang 'tidak biasa'.

Semua yang ada di situ bergidik.

"Oi, Akashi, semenjak kau menikah dengan Tetsu, kau juga ikut _OOC_ tau!" ejek Daiki.

"Apa katamu, DAIKI?!" Seijuro memainkan guntingnya tepat di depan wajah Daiki.

"Ti..Tidakk…KABBUUURRRRRR!" Daiki lari terbirit lalu terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi, ia tenggelam dalam parit luka dalam (-_-)

Seijuro tidak memperhatikan teman-budak-nya yang tersiksa itu. Dia menghampiri Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya, setelah aku selesai kuliah dan menyerahkan surat izin ini kepada Dekanmu, kita langsung pulang, ya." Seijuro mengecup pipi istrinya itu.

 _(Kishi gak tau apa itu Dekan, tapi kakak Kishi pernah ngasih surat izin ke Dekan)_

"Tidak mau!" jawab Tetsuya dengan wajah yang super _kawaii,_ membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya ingin mencubit pipi mulusnya itu.

"Kenapa tidak mau?"

"Momoi-san bilang, di kedai keluarga Murasakibara-kun ada menu es krim baru, aku ingin memborong semuanya." Jawab Tetsuya masih dengan wajah _kawaii_ nya itu.

"Tapi Tetsuya, kau tidak boleh terlalu banyak makan es krim." Ujar Seijuro menatap istrinya dengan penuh kehangatan.

"Sei-kun tidak mau membelikannya untukku ya? Sei-kun jahat!" Tetsuya menggembungkan pipinya, wajahnya terlihat kesal.

"Tentu saja aku mau, tapi kau tidak boleh membeli terlalu banyak, nanti Aka-chan bisa pilek." Bujuk Seijuro.

"Tapi nanti kita beli yah, Sei-kun." Tetsuya memasang _puppy eyes_ nya.

"Iya nanti kita beli, sayang." Seijuro mengusap kepala biru Tetsuya "Satsuki, tolong jaga Tetsuya untukku ya, dan lamaran magangmu di kantorku sedang di proses."

"Hai' _captain!_ " Jawab gadis bersurai _pink_ itu. "Waah Tetsu-chan enak sekali ya di manja terus."

Tetsuya menjawab perkataan sahabatnya itu dengan senyuman.

XxoOoxX

"Murasakibara-kun, aku mau membeli es krim menu baru yang di katakan oleh Momoi-san." Tetsuya sumringah sambil melihat menu-menu es krim.

"Hmm.. Aku tau Kuro-chin suka vanilla, jadi aku menyarankan menu yang ini." Titan ungu itu menunjuk salah satu menu es krim baru rasa vanilla.

"Waah, yang itu terlihat sangat enak, Murasakibara-kun." Tetsuya menyukai menu yang di tunjukkan oleh sang titan.

"Hmm baiklah, mau pesan berapa, Kuro-chin?"

"Ne..Sei-kun, boleh ya aku beli semuanya?" Rayu Tetsuya dengan wajah _kawaii_ nya itu.

"Tetsuya sayang, beli secukupnya saja, kau tidak boleh menghabiskannya." Bujuk Seijuro.

"Kalau tidak boleh, aku akan menjadikanmu seorang budak seumur hidupmu dan kau tidak akan bisa menempati tahta kerajaanmu-neraka-" Ancam wanita hamil yang masih super _kawaii_ itu.

"TIDAAAKKKKK!" Pemuda ruby yang tampan itu menjambak rambutnya sendiri "Jangan seperti itu, sayang, aku melarangmu karna aku menghawatirkanmu dan Aka-chan, jadi pesan secukupnya saja ya."

"Pokonya, aku mau pesan semuanya!" Tetsuya memasang Aura gelap andalan Seijuro.

Seijuro menghela nafas. "Ya sudah kalau begitu, kita beli semua, tapi kau tidak boleh menghabiskan semuanya sendiri, OK?" pemuda ruby itu lemah-takut- di hadapan sang istri yang sedang mengidam.

'Hancur sudah martabak eh! martabatku, tapi jika demi kamu, tou-san rela nak…" Seijuro meratapi nasib martabak(?)nya

"Arigatou Sei-kun." Tetsuya mengecup hangat pipi suaminya "Murasakibara-kun, aku mau yang ini ya, semua akan ku borong."

"Baiklah, Kuro-chin."

Mereka pulang. Tetsuya memasang wajah sumringah dan Seijuro meratapi uang tunai di dompetnya yang hanya tinggal 3 lembar. 'sepertinya aku akan mencari mesin ATM terdekat dulu' pikirnya.

"Ne.. Sei-kun." Panggil Tetsuya lembut.

"Ada apa sayang?" Seijuro menjawab tapi masih fokus menyetir mobilnya.

"Sei-kun ingin punya anak laki-laki atau perempuan?" Tanyanya sambil mengusap perutnya.

"Hmm.. Laki-laki atau perempuan tidak masalah bagiku, yang penting dia bisa tumbuh menjadi anak yang baik seperti ibunya, dan absolut seperti ayahnya." Jawab Seijuro (entah dalam keadaan sadar atau tidak)

Tetsuya tertawa kecil. "Sei-kun lucu.."

Seijuro tersenyum melihat istrinya yang terlihat bahagia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **TBC**

* * *

Yeaaayyy Kishi udah update lagi nih~ karna hari ini libur :D dan sesuai permintaan senpai, Aka-chan baik-baik saja :)

Maaf kalo ceritanya makin ngawur, garing dan membosankan.. Kishi buru-buru bikinnya, soalnya beberapa hari lagi Kishi mau ke luar kota, jadi sebelum berangkat Kishi harus udah selesain FF ini *gananya* T-T

Kalo ceritanya ngebosenin, senpai boleh bilang ke Kishi kok, trus senpai juga boleh request biar ceritanya gak membosankan..

So, Review (wajib) ya senpai :D yang baca Review dong, jangan cuma baca doang T-T

Ocehan Kishi cukup kali ya hehehe

Arigatou gozaimasu~~


	4. Chapter 4

**ONLY YOU AND ME-AND 'HIM'-**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER : KUROKO NO BASKET -FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI-**

 **.**

 **AkaFem!Kuro-OC-**

 **Kiseki No Sedai**

 **.**

 **WARNING : Typo, OOC, OC, Gak Nyambung, Bahasa Ngawur, Alur Berantakan-sesuai mood Kishi-**

 **RnR**

 **New Author jadi harap maklum kalau jelek.**

 **XxoOoxX**

"Hmm.. Laki-laki atau perempuan tidak masalah bagiku, yang penting dia bisa tumbuh menjadi anak yang baik seperti ibunya, dan absolut seperti ayahnya." Jawab Seijuro (entah dalam keadaan sadar atau tidak)

Tetsuya tertawa kecil. "Sei-kun lucu.."

Seijuro tersenyum melihat istrinya yang terlihat bahagia.

Sesampainya di rumah, wajah Tetsuya terlihat aneh setelah menghabiskan 4 mangkuk es krim yang dia beli di kedai Murasakibara.

"Ada apa, nyonya muda Akashi? Sudah tidak kuat menyantapnya?" Tanya Seijuro menggoda.

Tetsuya menatap suaminya itu. "Sei-kun juga harus makan!" Perintahnya pada suaminya.

"Kenapa aku?"

"Aka-chan yang minta, dia bilang tou-sannya juga harus makan es krim!"

"Tapi aku tidak terlalu suka es krim, Tetsuya"

"Sei-kun... Kamu tidak sayang pada kami ya? Kalau Sei-kun tidak mau makan aku mau lapor sama otou-sama!" Tetsuya merengek lagi lalu dia mengambek pada suaminya itu lalu masuk ke dalam kamar.

Seijuro menghela nafas. Dia menyusul istrinya ke kamar. Dilihatnya istri tercintanya berdiri di depan kaca besar di kamar itu. dia menaikkan sedikit kaos putihnya hingga perutnya terlihat. 'Jika begini, perutku terlihat lebih besar' pikirnya sambil memegang perutnya. Seijuro memeluk istrinya dari belakang dan dia mengusap perut Tetsuya.

"Dia sudah tumbuh ya, Tetsuya." Ucap Seijuro lalu mengecup pipi Tetsuya.

Tetsuya tersenyum. "ne..Sei-kun.." Panggil Tetsuya dengan suara lembut.

"Ada apa sayang?" Seijuro masih memeluk tubuh mungil istrinya itu.

"Bukankah tadi aku menyuruhmu memakan es krim saat di meja makan?" Tetsuya tersenyum ala iblis.

Hancur sudah kenikmatan yang baru saja di rasakan Seijuro. Tetsuya melepaskan diri dari pelukan Seijuro.

"KAU…AKAN…MEMAKANNYA….KAN…SEI…KUN…?" Tetsuya memasang senyuman iblis andalan suaminya itu dan memainkan gunting biru yang entah sejak kapan ada di tangannya.

"I..iya sayang..akan..akan aku makan." Seijuro segera melesat menuju meja makan.

Tetsuya segera menyusul suaminya. Sudah ada semangkuk eskrim vanilla dengan taburan choco chips, potongan buah strawberry dan potongan brownies itu. Tetsuya duduk berhadapan dengan Seijuro. Dia meletakkan kedua sikunya ke meja dengan telapak tangan menopang wajahnya (ala-ala chibi) dan tersenyum iblis.

"I..Itadakimasu" Seijuro memasukkan suap pertama ke dalam mulutnya.

"Bagaimana Sei-kun? Enak kan? Kau boleh menghabiskan semuanya kok." Ucapan Tetsuya seketika seperti menjadi ancaman bagi suaminya itu.

Seijuro hanya bisa diam dan memakan es krimnya itu dengaan cepat agar segera habis.

XxoOoxX

"KUROKOCCHI!" Ryouta berlari hendak memeluk Tetsuya tapi dengan sigap Tetsuya mengindar dan Ryouta terjatuh mencium lantai mansion.

"Rasakan itu! HAHAHA!" Tetsuya tertawa iblis melihat teman-budak- _nya_ mencium lantai.

"Hidoi – _ssu_ Kurokocchi!" Ryouta menangis buaya sambil memegangi hidungnya yang berdarah itu.

"Jangan memelukku terus, Kise-kun.. Aka-chan tidak menyukainya, Aka-chan bilang yang boleh memeluk kaa-sannya hanya tou-sannya!" Ucap Tetsuya sambil mengusap perutnya.

"Benar kata Tetsu-chan, Ki-chan kan hanya budaknya Tetsu-chan" Satsuki ikut berbicara.

"Hidoi – _ssu_ Momocchi!" Ryouta pundung dan tidak terdengar lagi suaranya.

"Jadi.. Ada urusan apa kalian ke sini?" Tanya Seijuro pada teman-budak- _nya_.

"Kami hanya mau main, Akashi-kun.. Kami ingin bertemu dengan Tetsu-chan." Satsuki menjawab sambil merangkul sahabat _baby blue_ nya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu sesuka kalian saja, tapi jangan mengajak Tetsuya melakukan hal yang aneh, kalian mengerti?!" Titah sang tuan muda.

"Hai'!" Semua menjawab dengan kompak.

Ya, hari ini Ryouta, Satsuki, Daiki, Shintaro dan Atsushi datang ke mansion Seijuro dan Tetsuya. Mereka merindukan teman-majikan- _nya_ yang sedang hamil 6 bulan itu. Mereka berkumpul di ruang tamu yang sangat luas.

"Hmm… Tiba-tiba aku menginginkan sesuatu.." Ucap Nyonya Muda Akashi.

"Apa itu, Tetsuya?" Tanya sang suami.

"Ne..Momoi-san, bagaimana kalau kita mendadani mereka semua? Aku ingin mereka semua berlaga seperti seorang puteri!" Keinginan Tetsuya membuat para pemuda pelangi yang ada di situ bergidik.

"Waah.. Itu ide yang sangat bagus, Tetsu-chan! Aku setuju!" Satsuki juga sangat bersemangat.

"Tunggu..maksudmu kami semua akan di dandani seperti seorang wanita?" Tanya Daiki yang sedikit shock.

"Yup! Benar sekali Dai-chan!" Jawab Satsuki.

"Jangan bercanda _nodayo_ , Kuroko, Momoi." Shintaro berusaha menolak.

"Hmm..kalau Kuro-chin mau memberiku camilan, aku akan melakukannya." Ucap sang titan.

"Tentu saja ada, Murasakibara-kun.. Jangan khawatirkan soal camilan, Sei-kun akan membelikannya untukmu." Ucap Tetsuya.

"Aku harus membelikan Atsushi camilan? Aku tidak mau, Tetsuya.. Suruh saja Katahashi membelinya." Tolak Seijuro.

"Sei-kun, Katahashi-san harus melayaniku saat aku dan Momoi-san mendandani mereka, jadi yang harus beli camilan ya Sei-kun."

Seijuro _sweatdrop_ mendengar perintah sang Ratu Iblis itu.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan membeli camilan, dan kalian akan mendandani mereka berempat kan?"

"Hee? Tentu saja Sei-kun harus ikut juga.."

"APAA?!"

"Jangan kaget begitu, Sei-kun.."

"Tapi..tapi kenapa aku juga?"

"Sei-kun, ini permintaan Aka-chan! Sei-kun tidak mau melakukannya? Sei-kun jahat!" Tetsuya merengek.

"Ta..tapi sayang, aku-"

"Sei-kun tidak sayang Aka-chan!" Mata Tetsuya mulai berair.

Seijuro menghela nafas. "Baiklah, Tetsuya..demi Aka-chan akan aku lakukan." Ucap Seijuro. Dia sedikit merasa ngeri membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan istrinya padanya.

"Arigatou Sei-kun." Tetsuya mengecup pipi Seijuro.

XxoOoxX

"Tadaima." Seijuro pulang dan membawa banyak snack.

"Naah, sekarang giliran Sei-kun!" Tetsuya langsung menarik tangan suaminya dengan kencang.

"Tunggu, Tetsuya.. Dimana yang lain?" Tanya Seijuro sebelum dia duduk di kursi make-up.

"Mereka bersama Momoi-san sedang ganti baju." Jawab tetsuya sambil menyiapkan make-up untuk Seijuro.

Tangan Tetsuya mulai melukis di wajah Seijuro bak pelukis professional. Seijuro hanya menutup mata dan pasrah pada perlakuan sang istri.

"Selesai!" Suara imut Tetsuya membuat Seijuro membuka matanya.

"Sei-kun cantik sekali! Lihat!" Tetsuya memegang cermin di depan wajah Seijuro yang sudah di make-up seperti seorang wanita cantik.

"ASTAGAAA! WAJAHKKUUU!" Seijuro menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya dan hampir pingsan di tempat.

"Cantik kan? Nah.. Sekarang Sei-kun ikut aku, karna Sei-kun special, aku juga akan memakaikan pakaian special untuk Sei-kun." Tetsuya menarik tangan Seijuro.

Sampai di kamar mereka, Tetsuya mengeluarkan sebuah gaun yang sangat indah bak seorang puteri di pesta dansa kerajaan. Gaun itu berwarna ruby dan panjangnya menutupi seluruh bagian kaki.

"Nah..Sei-kun memakai ini! Ini gaun impianku sejak kecil, tapi setelah aku pakai ternyata terlalu besar untukku, jika Sei-kun pasti muat! Sekarang, Sei-kun pakai ya, aku akan menunggu di luar." Tetsuya langsung meninggalkan Seijuro yang masih cengoh memandangi gaun yang ia bawa.

'Aku..harus..memakai..ini? AKU HARUS MEMAKAI GAUN SEPERTI INI?! TETSUYYYAAA KAU TEGA SEKALI!' Seijuro pundung tapi masih bisa bangkit.

'Jika aku memakainya, mereka semua pasti akan tertawa melihatku, tapi jika tidak, Tetsuya dan Aka-chan pasti akan marah padaku.. Bagaimana ini? Harga diriku..sudah..hancur..' Seijuro mondar-mandir berfikir. 'AKA-CHAANNN! KENAPA KAU MEMPERMALUKAN TOU-SAN?!' Seijuro kembali pundung.

'Tapi..demi Aka-chan, aku akan melakukannya..jika mereka menertawakanku, akan ku kirim mereka ke kerajaanku!' Seijuro memutuskan untuk memakai gaun itu.

Sementara itu, Tetsuya sumringah melihat Shintaro memakai gaun panjang berwarna hijau terang, Ryouta memakai gaun kuning keemasan sepanjang lututnya, Daiki mengenakan gaun biru yang panjangnya lebih dari lututnya tapi tidak sepanjang gaun Shintaro, dan Atsushi memakai gaun ungu cerah yang berukuran jumbo yang hanya bisa menutup sampai lututnya.

"Ini memalukan _nodayo_!" Shintaro menaikkan kacamatanya dan muncul perempatan di wajahnya.

"Kau benar, Midorima..ini konyol!" Daiki memandangi bagian bawah gaunnya.

"Tapi ini imut – _ssu_! Karna Kurokocchi yang memilihkan gaun ini!" Ryouta terlihat tidak malu. (lebih tepatnya tidak tau malu)

"Hmm.. Kurochin, dimana camilannya? Aku lapar." Atsushi tidak mempedulikan penampilannya yang memalukan itu, dia malah mencari snacknya.

"Sei-kun…kenapa lama sekali? Cepatlah, Sei-kun!" Tetsuya meneriaki Seijuro yang tidak kunjung keluar.

'Glekk' Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan semua yang ada di situ tercengang melihat sosok cantik nan anggun keluar dari kamar itu. Ya! Itu adalah Akashi Seijuro yang mengenakan gaun pilihan sang istri. Sontak semua pemuda yang ada di situ -not included Seijuro- tertawa sampai mengeluarkan air mata. Wajah Seijuro memerah. Dia menodongkan 2 gunting maut ke hadapan teman-budak- _nya._

"Berhenti tertawa atau aku sedot habis darah kalian!" Muncul beberapa perempatan di wajah Seijuro.

"Ha..Hai'!" Semua menjawab dengan kompak.

Tetsuya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah mereka.

"Hmm.. Aku lelah, kalian boleh mengganti baju kalian." Tetsuya pergi ke ruang keluarga bersama Satsuki dan para pemuda pelangi mengganti baju dan menghapus make-up mereka.

XxoOoxX

Sudah satu minggu ini Seijuro sangat sibuk dan Tetsuya kesepian meski banyak maid dan butler di mansion tapi jika tidak ada Seijuro, dia sangat kesepian.

 ***drrttt drrtttt***

Ponsel biru Tetsuya bergetar. Dia segera mengangkat telfon dari orang yang sangat dia rindukan.

"Sei-kun.." Tetsuya memanggilnya dengan nanda memelas.

"Tetsuya sayang, maaf ya hari ini aku akan pulang malam, tou-san sedang banyak pekerjaan dan aku harus membantunya." Ucap Seijuro dengan nada menyesal.

"Sei-kun…hiks..tapi..tapi kan aku ingin bersama denganmu." Terdengar suara tangis Tetsuya.

"Jangan menangis, sayang, aku akan segera menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan lalu pulang."

"Tapi..Aka _-_ chan ingin di usap tou-sannya, Sei-kun..hiks.." Tetsuya masih menangis.

"Aku akan segera pulang, sayang..aku janji."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggu Sei-kun sampai pulang."

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, kalau sudah lelah tidur saja."

"Hai' tou-san." jawab Tetsuya dengan nada sedih

"Jaa ne..Tetsuya"

Tetsuya terduduk lesu di ranjangnya. Dilihatnya perutnya yang sudah terlihat buncit itu, diusapnya perlahan. 'jangan marah pada tou-san ya, nak..' ucapnya pada bayi yang dikandungnya itu.

"3 bulan ya?" gumamnya "tidak terasa 3 bulan lagi kau akan lahir ke dunia ini, nak" sambungnya lagi.

* **toktoktok**

"Tetsuya-sama, Midorima-san sudah datang." Panggil salah satu maid di balik puntu.

"Iya..aku datang." Jawab Tetsuya.

'Midorima-kun? Aku tidak memintanya untuk datang hari ini, ada apa ya?' Pikirnya.

Dia keluar dan mendapati teman-budak- suaminya itu berdiri tegap di hadapannya.

"Ada apa, Midorima-kun?" Tanya Tetsuya.

"Akashi menyuruhku datang untuk memeriksa kandunganmu _nodayo._ "

'oh, benar juga, aku belum memeriksakannya bulan ini' Pikir Tetsuya.

"Ba..baiklah, Midorima-kun."

Tetsuya berbaring dan pemuda hijau itu memeriksa kandungannya.

"Hmm.. kau dan bayimu sehat _nodayo_..aku akan memberi vitamin untukmu."

"Arigatou, Midorima-kun." Wajah Tetsuya tidak terlihat senang.

"Ada apa nodayo, Kuroko?"

"Eh? Ti-tidak apa Midorima-kun, hanya saja Sei-kun semakin sibuk dan sering meninggalkanku akhir-akhir ini."

"Begitu ya? Akashi adalah penerus tunggal perusahaan jadi dia sangat sibuk. Tapi dia harusnya tidak boleh sering meninggalkanmu nodayo! Bu..bukannya aku peduli padamu tapi tidak baik sering meninggalkan istri yang sedang hamil."

Tetsuya tertawa kecil. "Midorima-kun, Tsunder-mu itu sudah sangat parah ya."

"U..urusai nodayo!"

Sementara itu…

 **Glekk'**

Akashi-sama menutup pintu ruangannya itu. sedangkan Seijuro masih sibuk dengan laptop yang berisi pekerjaannya.

"Seijuro.." Panggil Akashi-sama.

"Ada apa tou-san?" Seijuro tidak memalingkan wajahnya dari laptop.

"Kau tidak perlu terburu-buru menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu, Tetsuya di rumah pasti sangat ingin kau ada di sampingnya."

Seijuro menghentikan tarian jarinya di atas _keyboard_ laptop. "Aku juga berpikiran seperti itu, tou-san." Seijuro kali ini memandangi ayahnya.

"Tou-san tau, meski kau ada di sini pikiranmu pasti hanya berisi Tetsuya dan calon bayi kalian, tou-san juga pernah merasakannya saat kaa-san mengandungmu."

Seijuro tersenyum. "Aku akan segera menyelesaikannya dan pulang, tou-san."

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, Seijuro." Ucap sang ayah menasehati putranya itu. "Lalu, bagaimana keadaan mereka?"

"Tetsuya dan bayinya baik-baik saja, tou-san… Tapi akhir-akhir ini moodnya semakin menurun. Mungkin karna aku sering meninggalkannya." Seijuro menjelaskan.

"Sudah tou-san bilang, tutuplah pekerjaanmu dan segeralah pulang, Seijuro.. Jika mood Tetsuya semakin buruk akan berpengaruh pada bayi kalian."

"Baiklah tou-san, aku akan segera pulang." Seijuro tersenyum dan menuruti perintah sang ayah.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **TBC**

* * *

Yeeaayyy... Kishi update lagi nih~ kali ini Kishi bakal update 3 chapter sekaligus, kalau ada yang kurang berkenan di hati para senpai dan para readers, mohon maaf dan bilang saja ke Kishi nanti bisa Kishi edit kok.. Trus tolong reviewnya dong, masa makin lama reviewnya makin dikit T-T pleaassseee dong reviewnya, jadi kalau ada yang salah, kurang atau ada part yang membosankan bisa Kishi perbaiki...

Trus ntar namanya Aka-chan Kishi gak tau bagus apa enggak *gak jago pilih nama T-T* kalau senpai dan reader gak suka boleh bilang kok..

Dan juga maaf kalau ada typo, huruf kapital yang kurang dan tanda baca yang salah atau kurang.

Mohon reviewnya ya...

Arigatou~


	5. Chapter 5

**ONLY YOU AND ME-AND 'HIM'-**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER : KUROKO NO BASKET -FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI-**

 **.**

 **AkaFem!Kuro-OC-**

 **Kiseki No Sedai**

 **.**

 **WARNING : Typo, OOC, OC, Gak Nyambung, Bahasa Ngawur, Alur Berantakan-sesuai mood Kishi-**

 **RnR**

 **New Author jadi harap maklum kalau jelek.**

 **XxoOoxX**

"Sudah tou-san bilang, tutuplah pekerjaanmu dan segeralah pulang, Seijuro.. Jika mood Tetsuya semakin buruk akan berpengaruh pada bayi kalian."

"Baiklah tou-san, aku akan segera pulang." Seijuro tersenyum dan menuruti perintah sang ayah.

Sedangkan Tetsuya merasa sangat bosan. Dia tidak pergi kemana-mana karena Seijuro melarang Tetsuya pergi tanpanya. Tiba-tiba dia memiliki ide yang aneh.

"Katahashi-san, bisakah kau panggil semua maid di rumah ini?" Perintah nyonya Akashi pada butlernya itu.

"Wakarimashita, Tetsuya-sama." Katahashi membungkuk lalu pergi.

Tetsuya yang senyum-senyum sendiri itu duduk manis di ruang keluarga yang sangat luas itu. beberapa menit kemudian, semua maid dan butler sudah berbaris rapi di depannya.

"Katahashi-san, bisakah kau memutar musiknya?" Tetsuya masih duduk memandangi para maid dan butlernya yang berpakaian rapi.

Musik menyala. Iramanya seperti musik kerajaan yang sedang mengadakan pesta dansa.

"Aku ingin kalian semua berdansa sekarang!" Perintah nyonya muda Akashi.

Semua maid dan butler hanya memasang wajah bingung.

"Anoo..suimasen, Tetsuya sama, tapi untuk apa anda meminta kami semua berdansa?" Tanya salah seorang maid.

"Mou.. sudah jelas kan, kalian harus menuruti permintaan Aka-chan." Ucap Tetsuya. "Sekarang kalian harus berdansa!"

Lalu semua maid dan butler berdansa meski dengan gerakan yang sangat aneh. Tetsuya menikmatinya. Dia duduk santai di sofa dan dihangatkan oleh perapian yang menyala sambil mengelus perutnya yang sudah terlihat sedikit membesar. 'Sebenarnya aku hanya merasa bosan karena aku tidak boleh kemana-mana selama Sei-kun tidak di rumah.' Ucapnya dalam hati sambil melihat para maid dan butlernya berdansa dengan gerakan yang lucu.

Sementara itu….

"Tadaima." Seijuro membuka pintu dan masuk ke rumah. Dia heran kemana maid dan butler yang biasa menyambut kedatangannya. Samar-samar dia mendengar lantunan musik dari ruang keluarga. Dia bergegas menuju ke sana.

 **Bruukkk'**

Tas yang dibawa Seijuro terjatuh.

"APA LAGI INI?!" Tanya Seijuro.

Dia sangat kaget melihat para maid dan butler berdansa dengan gerakan yang sangat aneh di depan Tetsuya yang duduk bak permaisuri itu.

"Sei-kun!" Tetsuya bergegas menghampiri Seijuro lalu memeluk suaminya.

"Apa ini Tetsuya?" Tanya Seijuro masih heran melihat maid dan butlernya.

"Ini? Tadi Aka-chan bilang dia ingin melihat mereka berdansa, tapi sekarang karna Sei-kun sudah datang, Aka-chan memilih bersama dengan tou-sannya." Tetsuya tersenyum. Senyumnya sangat-sangat-sangat manis hingga membuat Seijuro mengecup bibir tipisnya.

"Tadaima, Aka-chan." Seijuro mengusap perut Tetsuya.

"Sudah cukup, kalian boleh kembali bekerja." Perintah permaisuri Akashi itu.

XxoOoxX

Setelah menyegarkan tubuhnya, Seijuro mendudukkan tubuhnya ke sebelah Tetsuya yang ternyata sudah terlelap. Dia mengusap perlahan kepala biru Tetsuya.

"Maaf ya, Tetsuya, seharusnya aku menjagamu, bukan meninggalkanmu." Gumamnya.

Dia tersenyum melihat wajah _kawaii_ istrinya itu. 'Bahkan wajahnya masih seperti anak-anak, dan sebentar lagi dia akan punya anak.' Pikir Seijuro sambil tertawa kecil. Diusapnya perut besar Tetsuya. 'maafkan tou-san ya nak.' Dia mencium perut Tetsuya. Lalu dia sedikit terkejut merasakan usapan lembut di surainya.

"Sudah maandi ya, Sei-kun?" suara lembut bagaikan nyanyian malaikat surgawi itu membuat Seijuro merasa tenang.

Seijuro tersenyum lalu mendaratkan kecupan ke bibir _pink_ Tetsuya.

"Iya, maaf membuatmu menunggu sampai tertidur." Ucapnya lembut.

"Ne..Sei-kun, apakah kau sudah menyiapkan nama untuk Aka-chan?" Tanya Tetsuya

"Aku sudah memikirkan beberapa nama, karna menurut dokter anak kita laki-laki, aku pikir Seichiya akan cocok, bagaimana?" Ucapnya sambil mengusap perut istrinya.

Lalu Tetsuya sedikit tersentak karena merasa bayinya menendang perutnya. Dia meraih tangan Seijuro dan meletakannya pada bagian perut yang di tending oleh sang bayi.

"Kau bisa merasakannya kan, Sei-kun? Sepertinya dia menyukai nama itu." Ucap Tetsuya.

Seijuro tersenyum dan memberikan kecupan selamat malam pada Tetsuya.

 ***sreeekk**

Tetsuya membuka tirai jendela kamarnya.

"Sei-kun, bangun!" Tetsuya mengguncang badan Seijuro yang masih tertidur.

"hmmm?" Seijuro masih enggan membuka manik ruby-goldnya itu.

"bangun, Sei-kun! kita harus sarapan!" Tetsuya menarik selimut yang melingkar di tubuh Seijuro. "Sei-kun!" Tetsuya menepuk pipi Seijuro dengan keras.

Seijuro akhirnya membuka matanya perlahan.

"Cepat bangun, Sei-kun!" Tetsuya masih berusaha membangunkan suaminya itu. Lalu dia mengambil gunting biru kesayangannya itu. "BA..NGUN..SEI…KUN….!" Tetsuya mengeluarkan aura hitamnya.

"A..aku sudah bangun, Tetsuya." Seijuro menjawab dengan nada yang sedikit ketakutan.

"Cepat mandi dan sarapan! Aku akan menunggumu di meja makan." Tetsuya keluar dari kamar menuju meja makan.

Tidak lama, Seijuro menyusul istrinya ke meja makan.

"Cobalah, Sei-kun, aku memasaknya sendiri untukmu." Tetsuya menyodorkan tofu soup kesukaan Seijuro.

"Baiklah, sayang.. Itadakimasu.." Seijuro sedikit tidak yakin dengan masakan istrinya itu.

Seijuro mulai mengambil makanan yang di buat oleh Tetsuya dan memaskukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Seketika wajahnya memucat hingga membiru.

"Enak kan, Sei-kun.. Kau harus menghabiskan semuanya ya.." Tetsuya tersenyum iblis sambil mengusap perutnya.

Tetsuya sengaja mengacaukan rasa masakannya itu. Entah kenapa dia sangat kesal dengan suaminya yang sekarang malah sangat sibuk dan tidak memperhatikannya.

"Kalau Sei-kun tidak menghabiskannya, maka besok aku akan memasukkan wakame, jadi habiskan semuanya!" Ancaman sang istri membuat Seijuro bergidik.

Seijuro kembali memakan masakan Tetsuya dan rasanya membuat raga Seijuro kehilangan jiwanya untuk beberapa saat. 'Apa ini juga permintaanmu, nak? KENAPA KAU MENYIKSA TOU-SAN SEPERTI INI, NAK? KENAPPPAAA?!' Ratapan Seijuro dalam hati.

Selesai makan, karna hari ini hari minggu, Seijuro berniat memanjakan istrinya. Lau Seijuro mendengar perintah dari istrinya untuk si butler pribadinya.

"Katahashi-san..aku ingin kau mengumpulkan semua maid ke kahalam belakang sekarang ya, dan juga siapkan kursi untukku." Tetsuya berjalan menuju halaman belakang mansion suaminya itu.

"Wakarimashita, Tetsuya-sama." Katahashi membungkuk dan menjalankan perintah nyonya muda Akashi.

Seijuro mengikuti istrinya karena penasaran. 'Apa yang akan dilakukan Tetsuya?' Pikirnya.

"Tetsuya, apa yang akan kau lakukan, sayang?" Seijuro meraih tangan Tetsuya.

"Aku hanya akan menuruti apa yang Aka-chan minta, Sei-kun" Tetsuya mengusap perutnya.

"Tapi kan di luar dingin, dan kau tidak memakai baju hangat, lebih baik lakukan di dalam rumah saja, sayang." Rayu Seijuro.

"Tidak mau! Lagi pula aku tidak kedinginan kok!" Tetsuya menolak rayuan suaminya.

"Tetsuya, di luar sedang turun salju, jangan melakukan kegiatan di luar, kau bisa sakit nanti."

"Tapi aku tidak kedinginan, Sei-kun.. lagi pula hanya sebentar kok."

"Tapi tetap saja itu berbahaya, Tetsuya.. aku akan menyuruh Katahashi melakukannya di dalam saja."

"Tidak usah Sei-kun! di luar akan lebih leluasa, aku tidak aka-"

"TETSUYA! DENGARKAN APA YANG AKU KATAKAN!" Seijuro mulai geram dengan sifat keras kepala istrinya.

Mata Tetsuya membulat mendengar Seijuro membentaknya.

"JANGAN KERAS KEPALA TETSUYA! AKU BILANG TIDAK YA TIDAK! JANGAN MEMBANTAH LAGI!" Nada bicara Seijuro meninggi.

Tetsuya terdiam. Matanya mulai berair dan seketika itu pipinya di penuhi oleh air mata. Tetsuya menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, terdengar isak tangis yang sangat jelas. Seijuro yang melihatnya menangis dan mendengar isakan tangisnya seketika mereda. DIa merasa bersalah karena sudah membentak istrinya.

"Te..Tetsuya.. Maafkan aku.." Seijuro meraih tangan Tetsuya yang masih menutupi wajahnya.

Tetsuya menepis tangan Seijuro dan pergi dengan cepat menuju ke kamar. Seijuro tentu saja membuntutinya.

"Tetsuya.. dengarkan aku.." Seijuro mendudukkan diri di ranjang, di sebelah istrinya yang masih menangis. "Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu, sayang.. Maafkan aku."

Tetsuya masih menangis dan isak tangisnya terdengar semakin keras. Seijuro mengusap surai biru Tetsuya dan berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Tetsuya yang masih menutupi wajah imutnya itu.

"Tetsuya..Maafkan aku." Seijuro mendekap tubuh mungil Tetsuya setelah berhasil menyingkirkan tangan yang menutupi wajah Tetsuya. Tetsuya masih menangis dalam pelukan Seijuro.

"Tetsuya, maafkan aku telah membentakmu, aku hanya khawatir denganmu dan juga Aka-chan, aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu padamu dan Aka-chan.." Seijuro menghapus air mata Tetsuya. "Jangan menangis lagi ya, sayang…" Seijuro mengecup kening Tetsuya yang mulai mereda.

"Tapi..Sei-kun tidak membenciku kan? Sei-kun tidak marah dengan Aka-chan kan?" Pertanyaan lirih Tetsuya membuat Seijuro tertawa kecil.

"Tentu saja tidak, sayang.. Aku mencintaimu, dan akan selalu mencintaimu, juga Aka-chan." Kali ini dia mengecup hangat kening Tetsuya. "Jangan lakukan hal yang membahayakan Aka-chan lagi ya, sayang."

Tetsuya mengangguk dengan manis. Seijuro tersenyum melihat wajah Tetsuya yang sangat _kawaii_.

" _Kawaii_ " Ucap Seijuro sambil memberantakkan surai biru panjang Tetsuya.

"Jangan Sei-kun, nanti rambutku bisa kusut." Tetsuya berusaha menghentikan Seijuro.

Seijuro tertawa dan semakin memberantakkan rambut Tetsuya.

"Ne..Sei-kun.." Wajah Tetsuya merona.

"Ada apa, sayang?" Seijuro berhenti memberantakkan rambut Tetsuya.

"Besok..aku ingin mengantar makan siang ke kantormu, boleh ya?"

"Hmm? Kenapa tiba-tiba begitu?" Tanya Seijuro.

"Besok kan hari ulang tahunmu, dan aku tidak bisa memberi apa-apa, jadi aku besok akan makan siang denganmu..Sei-kun mau kan?"

Seijuro tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan itu? Melihatmu dan Aka-chan sehat, dan senyummu itu sudah lebih dari cukup, Tetsuya.. Kau tidak perlu memberi apapun, kau hanya perlu mencintaiku selamanya." Ucap Seijuro memeluk hangat tubuh mungil Tetsuya.

"Itu sudah pasti, Sei-kun." Tetsuya membalas pelukan Seijuro dan mengecup bibir Seijuro.

Pukul 00.00. Tetsuya membangunkan Seijuro.

"Sei-kun..Sei-kun..ayo bangun." Tetsuya berbicara tepat di telinga Seijuro.

"Hmm?" Seijuro membuka setengah matanya.

"Bangun, Sei-kun…" Tetsuya menepuk pipi Seijuro.

Seijuro membuka matanya dan… "SUREPRISE!"

Semua teman-budak- _nya_ -Kiseki no Sedai+Satsuki- datang ke mansion Seijuro. Mereka mengenakan atribut ' _Birthday Party_ ' dan Tetsuya membawa kue yang tidak terlalu besar dan juga tidak kecil. Di atas kue itu ada boneka Seijuro dan lilin bernomor '20' yang menandakan Seijuro sekarang berumur 20 tahun, dan tulisan ' _Happy Birthday Akashi Seijuro'_.

"Selamat ulang tahun, sayang." Tetsuya mengecup bibir Seijuro.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Akashi Seijuro!" teman-budak- _nya_ mengucapkan bersamaan.

Setelah itu mereka berpesta sampai pukul 03.30 dan mereka tertidur di mansion Seijuro.

XxoOoxX

Sudah hampir jam makan siang. Tetsuya sudah dalam perjalanan menuju kantor suaminya. Dia membawa makan siang masakannya sendiri dan tentunya di bantu oleh _chef_ keluarga Akashi. Sesampainya di kantor Seijuro, semua pegawai menyapa Tetsuya dengan ramah. "Kon'nichiwa, Tetsuya-sama." Tetsuya menjawab mereka dengan senyuman.

Tetsuya sudah sampai di depan ruangan Seijuro, pintunya sedikit terbuka dan dia membuka pintu itu.

"Sei-ku-" *bruukkk* bekal yang dibawa Tetsuya terjatuh. Matanya terbelalak, matanya berair. 'Apa ini?!' Pikirnya. Wajahnya memucat melihat pemandangan yang benar-benar tak terduga. Suaminya terlentang di bawah dan perempuan yang sangat dia kenali, sahabat _pink_ nya, berada diatas suaminya. Air mata mengucur deras di pipi Tetsuya. Tanpa pikir panjang dia pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan isakan tangis. Hancur sudah hati wanita _kawaii_ itu. Seijuro yang kaget langsung berdiri tanpa mempedulikan Satsuki yang ikut menangis karena merasa bersalah sudah membuat sahabatnya menangis.

"Tetsuya… Kau salah paham Tetsuya… Ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat… Tetsuyaa!" Seijuro mengejar Tetsuya yang sudah berjalan menjauh.

'Sei-kun sudah menghianatiku, Sei-kun sudah tidak mencintaiku, aku benci Sei-kun!' Ucap Tetsuya dalam hati.

"Tetsuya.." Seijuro meraih tangan Tetsuya. Tetsuya hanya diam. Air matanya berhenti mengalir.

"Lepaskan tanganku, Seijuro!" Ucap Tetsuya dengan nada dingin.

"Tetsuya, dengarkan aku dulu.. Kau salah paham, itu semua bukan seperti yang kau lihat Tetsuya.." Seijuro berusaha menjelaskannya pada Tetsuya.

"Lepaskan tanganku, aku tidak mau mendengar apapun darimu." Tetsuya masih berbicara dengan nada dingin.

"Jangan seperti itu, Tetsuya.. Dengarka-"

"Aku bilang lepaskan tanganku! Biarkan aku pergi!" Ucap Tetsuya.

Tetsuya berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Seijuro dan berhasil.

"Aku membencimu, Seijuro!" Kalimat menyakitkan yang Tetsuya ucapkan sebelum dia beranjak pergi.

Seijuro terdiam, dia hanya bisa memandang Tetsuya yang berjalan menjauh.

'Seijuro? Kau tidak memanggilku Sei-kun seperti biasanya? Kau juga tidak menangis saat aku menahanmu? Kau berbicara dengan nada dingin padaku? Kau bahkan tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasanku? Tetsuya, aku sangat bodoh! Lagi-lagi aku menghancurkan hatimu, aku bahkan pernah berkata tidak akan membiarkan air mata kesedihan mengotori wajah cantikmu, tapi apa yang aku lakukan? Lagi-lagi aku melakukan kesalahan yang sangat besar.' Ucap Seijuro dalam hati meski dia tau Tetsuya hanya salah paham, tapi dia menyesal membuat hati Tetsuya tercintanya hancur.

Tetsuya berjalan keluar meski salju sedang turun dan udara sangat dingin. Dia mendudukkan diri di taman dekat kantor Seijuro. Tidak ada siapa-siapa, hanya Tetsuya seorang diri. Lagi-lagi kejadian itu melintas di benak Tetsuya dan lagi-lagi air mata itu mengalir. 'Kenapa? Tega sekali dia berbuat seperti itu? Dan sahabatku, bisa-bisanya dia menusukku dari belakang!'

"Tidak baik perempuan hamil keluar sendirian saat salju turun seperti ini."

Tetsuya terkejut ada orang yang berbicara padanya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **TBC**

* * *

Mohon Reviewnya ya :)

Maaf kalau ada typo, huruf kapital yang tidak sesuai dan tanda baca yang salah atau kurang.

Arigatou~


	6. Chapter 6

**ONLY YOU AND ME-AND 'HIM'-**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER : KUROKO NO BASKET -FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI-**

 **.**

 **AkaFem!Kuro-OC-**

 **Kiseki No Sedai**

 **.**

 **WARNING : Typo, OOC, OC, Gak Nyambung, Bahasa Ngawur, Alur Berantakan-sesuai mood Kishi-**

 **RnR**

 **New Author jadi harap maklum kalau jelek.**

 **XxoOoxX**

"Tidak baik perempuan hamil keluar sendirian saat salju turun seperti ini."

Tetsuya terkejut ada orang yang berbicara padanya.

"O..Otou-sama.." Panggil Tetsuya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, Tetsuya?" Tanya sang mertua yang mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya.

"Se..Sei-kun…"

"Seijuro memang bodoh, tapi dia tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu, Tetsuya."

"Tapi..aku melihat sendiri dia melakukannya."

"Kau salah.. Kejadiannya tidak seperti apa yang terlihat."

"Lalu? Bagaimana?"

"Kau bisa mendengar sendiri dari mulut Seijuro dan temanmu itu, sekarang lebih baik kau masuk, di sini dingin, Tetsuya.. Jangan membahayakan bayimu."

Tiba-tiba Seijuro datang ke tempat itu setelah lelah mencari istrinya kemana-mana. Ayahnya diam-diam telah memberi tau Seijuro di mana Tetsuya berada.

"Tetsuya.." Seijuro memanngil Tetsuya dengan lembut.

"Kalau begitu, tou-san pergi dulu." Akashi-sama berpamitan dan pergi.

Seijuro duduk di sebelah Tetsuya. Tetsuya memandang dingin Seijuro yang memasang wajah sedih. Dia mendekap tubuh Tetsuya yang mulai kedinginan.

"Maafkan aku, Tetsuya, kau salah paham tentang kejadian tadi." Seijuro masih berusaha meyakinkan Tetsuya.

"Lepaskan aku, aku sedang ingin sendiri." Tetsuya lagi-lagi menjawab dengan nada dingin.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sampai kau mau mendengarkan penjelasanku." Seijuro semakin erat memeluk Tetsuya.

"Lepaskan aku, biarkan aku pergi!"

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, kau tidak boleh pergi!"

Tetsuya terdiam.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang, jadi tolong lepaskan aku."

Seijuro melepaskan pelukannya dan Tetsuya pergi dari hadapannya.

XxoOoxX

"Katahashi-san, tolong bersihkan salah satu kamar sekarang!" Perintah Tetsuya pada butlernya.

"Hai' Tetsuya-sama." Katahashi membungkuk lalu melakukan tugasnya.

'Aku tidak boleh pulang ke rumah kaa-san dan tou-san, jika mereka tau, mereka pasti sedih.' Pikir Tetsuya.

Setelah beberapa lama, Katahashi datang.

"Kamar sudah siap, Tetsuya-sama."

"Ba..baiklah." Tetsuya mengikuti Katahashi dan masuk ke kamar.

Sudah beberapa minggu, tidak..sudah hampir satu bulan Tetsuya mengurung diri di kamar barunya. Dia hanya akan keluar jika Seijuro tidak ada di rumah dan menolak untuk bertemu Seijuro saat Seijuro meminta Tetsuya untuk keluar dari kamar. Jika mereka bertemu pun, Tetsuya hanya menjawab sapaan Seijuro dengan singkat dan bernada dingin. Seijuro benar-benar hampir gila dengan tingkah istrinya. Dia sangat merindukan istrinya itu, dia sangat ingin memeluknya, memanjakannya, mendengar rengekannya, melihat senyumnya, mendengar tawanya, berbicara dengan Aka-chan, Seijuro merindukan semua hal tentang Tetsuya dan calon anaknya.

Hari ini, Seijuro memutuskan untuk tidak pergi ke kampus dan kantornya. Dia ingin membujuk Tetsuya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

*tok tok tok*

"Tetsuya... Buka pintunya Tetsu-" Seijuro terkejut karena Tetsuya tidak mengunci pintu kamar seperti sebelum-sebelumnya yang selalu mengunci pintu kamarnya.

Seijuro melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar Tetsuya dan ia terkejut melihat Tetsuya terbaring dengan nafas yang tidak teratur dan wajahnya yang sangat pucat.

"Tetsuya…Ada apa denganmu?" Seijuro panik.

"Se..Sei-kun.." Suara Tetsuya sangat lemah.

Seijuro meraih kepala Tetsuya. 'Panas? Apakah Tetsuya demam?' Seijuro menjamah kening Tetsuya. 'Demam!' Tanpa pikir panjang, Seijuro memanggil maid-maidnya dan memberi perintah.

"Ambilkan thermometer, pengompres, penghangat udara, teh hangat dan makanan hangat, dan jangan lupa obat penurun panas!"

"Hai' Seijuro-sama." Beberapa maid menjawab dengan kompak.

"Dan satu lagi! Minuman ion!" Tambah Seijuro.

"Hai' Seijuro-sama." Para maid itu langsung melakukan tugas mereka.

Seijuro mengambil jaket tebal dan scarf, lalu memakaikannya pada Tetsuya. Seijuro juga mengganti selimut tipis Tetsuya dengan selimut yang lebih tebal dan hangat.

"Seijuro-sama, semua sudah siap." Para maid membawa barang-barang yang di pesan Seijuro, lalu mereka keluar.

Seijuro memasang ujung thermometer ke mulut Tetsuya, terdengar suara pemberitahuan dari thermometer. 39C. 'Tinggi sekali demamnya.' Seijuro mengompres kening Tetsuya, dia menaruh penghangat udara di meja lainnya yang dekat dengan Tetsuya.

"Bertahanlah, Tetsuya.." Seijuro memegang tangan Tetsuya. "Kita akan ke rumah sakit." Ucap Seijuro.

Tetsuya meraih tangan Seijuro.

"Jangan.." Kata Tetsuya.

"Kenapa? Demammu 39C dan tubuhmu lemah!"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, aku tidak mau ke rumah sakit."

Seijuro menghela nafas. Dia memandang Tetsuya yang sangat ia rindukan itu. 'Aku harus merawatnya sendiri!' pikirnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku yang akan merawatmu, jika demammu tidak turun hingga nanti sore, aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit!"

Tetsuya mengangguk.

Seijuro menyuapi Tetsuya dengan makanan hangat dan memberinya obat penurun panas. Tidak lama, Tetsuya terlelap karena efek obat.

"Kenapa jadi begini, Tetsuya? Kenapa kau sakit?" Seijuro berbisik.

Dia mengusap perut Tetsuya. Dia merindukan Aka-chan tercintanya. 'Tou-san merindukanmu, nak..' Lalu mencium perut Tetsuya. Seijuro merawat Tetsuya dengan sangat baik.

Setelah 2 jam tertidur, Tetsuya membuka matanya.

"Tetsuya? Kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana? Sudah merasa lebih baik?" Seijuro langsung bertanya pada Tetsuya.

"Air..aku haus.." Ucap Tetsuya dengan suara lemas.

Seijuro memberikan minuman ion pada Tetsuya agar dia tidak dehidrasi.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Seijuro setelah Tetsuya selesai minum.

Tetsuya mengangguk.

"Syukurlah.."

Tetsuya merasakan tetesan air pada tangannya, lalu di pandangnya Seijuro.

'Sei-kun… menangis?'

"Maafkan aku Tetsuya.." Kalimat yang hampir setiap hari terdengar oleh Tetsuya itu kembali di ucapkan.

Rasa sakit hati Tetsuya seketika hilang setelah melihat Seijuro menangis. Tetsuya sangat merindukan Seijuro. Dia ingin memeluk Seijuro dan menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir itu.

"Aku sudah tidak tau lagi apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau mau memaafkanku, Tetsuya..aku sudah kehilangan separuh..Tidak, aku kehilangan seluruh hidupku saat tidak bersamamu, kau dan Aka-chan adalah hidupku, Tetsuya..aku sudah hampir gila karna melewati hari-hari tanpamu.." Seijuro mencurahkan seluruh isi hatinya.

Air mata Tetsuya mengalir.

"Sei-kun.." Dia mengusap pipi Seijuro dan menghapus air mata Seijuro. "Jangan menangis."

"Tetsuya.." Seijuro memeluk Tetsuya.

"Aku kan memaafkanmu jika kau melakukan satu sayarat."

"Apa itu, Tetsuya?"

"Jangan pernah berhenti mencintaiku dan Aka-chan.."

"Tentu saja..Aku selalu melakukan itu, Tetsuya.."

"Tapi..Aku masih tidak tau apa yang terjadi saat itu, Sei-kun"

Seijuro melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai menjelaskannya pada Tetsuya.

 ***Flashback***

Glekk'

Satsuki yang pegawai magang itu membuka pintu ruangan Seijuro dengan membawa sebuah kardus berat yang terisi penuh oleh buku-buku tebal milih Akashi-sama.

"Akashi-kun, ini milik Akashi-sama.." Satsuki tidak bisa menahan berat terlalu lama.

Seijuro yang duduk di sofa langsung berdiri dan hendak membantu Satsuki, tapi kaki Seijuro membuat Satsuki tersandung. Kardus berat yang di bawa Satsuki terlempar entah kemana, dan dia menjatuhi tubuh Seijuro dengan tubuhnya.

"Gomen.." Satsuki meringis kesakitan.

Tiba-tiba ada orang yang membuka pintu yang sudah sedikit terbuka itu.

"Sei-ku-" *bruukkkk*

 ***Flashback end***

"Jadi begitu ceritanya, Tetsuya.."

"Maaf, Sei-kun, aku tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasan Sei-kun.."

"Tidak apa, Tetsuya.." Seijuro mengusap kepala biru Tetsuya.

"Aku sayang Sei-kun.." Tetsuya memeluk Seijuro.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Tetsuya dan juga Aka-chan."

"Kita akan selalu bersama kan, Sei-kun.."

"Sudah pasti, Tetsuya.. Kita akan selalu bersama, hanya kau dan aku, dan juga Aka-chan.." Seijuro mengecup bibir tipis Tetsuya.

XxoOoxX

"Ne..Sei-kun.." panggil Tetsuya dengan suara yang lembut.

"Hmm? Ada apa Tetsuya?" Seijuro yang sedang membaca pesan dari ayahnya hanya menjawab dan tidak memalingkan wajahnya dari ponsel.

Tetsuya yang duduk di ranjang hanya memandang Seijuro yang berdiri menghadap ke luar jendela.

"Anoo…Sei-kun…apakah..melahirkan itu..sakit?" Tanya Tetsuya dengan nada ragu.

Seijuro memalingkan wajahnya ke Tetsuya yang memegang perutnya yang sudah sangat besar itu. Dia meletakkan ponselnya di meja dan duduk menyebelahi Tetsuya.

"Kau takut ya, Tetsuya?" Seijuro meraih tangan Tetsuya.

Tetsuya menggeleng sedikit lalu mengangguk.

"Jangan takut, Tetsuya..Kan ada aku, aku akan bersamamu." Ucap Seijuro lalu mengecup kening Tetsuya.

Tetsuya mengangguk.

"Sekarang tidurlah, jangan tidur terlalu malam."

"Arigatou, Sei-kun. Oyasumi."

Seijuro tersenyum, mengecup bibir Tetsuya dan Tetsuya terlelap.

'Ternyata kau merasa takut ya Tetsuya? Tidak apa-apa, semua akan baik-baik saja, Tetsuya..Persiapkan saja dirimu, dalam beberapa hari Aka-chan akan melihat dunia.' Seijuro mengecup kening Tetsuya dan tertidur.

Pagi datang. Seijuro membuka matanya, memperlihatkan manik ruby-goldnya.

"Sei-kuunnn…. Ayo bangun!" Tetsuya menggoyangkan tubuh Seijuro.

"Ohayou, Tetsuya.." Seijuro menyapa Tetsuya tapi masih terbaring di ranjang.

"Bangun Sei-kun!" Tetsuya menarik tangan Seijuro hingga Seijuro terduduk. "Ohayou, Sei-kun.." Tetsuya mengecup pipi Seijuro.

"Kenapa kau bangun pagi sekali, Tetsuya?" Seijuro memasang wajah malas karna dia masih mengantuk.

"Pagi sekali? Aku bangun seperti biasa kok, Sei-kun saja yang kesiangan!" Ucap Tetsuya sambil menunjuk jam dinding besar.

Seijuro memandang jam itu. Pukul 08.30.

"APAAA?! Gawat! Aku terlambat! Tou-san pasti memarahiku! Kenapa tidak membangunkanku dari tadi, Tetsuya?"

"Aku sudah mencobanya berkali-kali, Sei-kun, tapi Sei-kun tidak mau bangun!"

Seijuro mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Ayahnya.

"Tou-san..maaf hari ini aku akan terlambat ke kantor.."

"Tidak apa-apa, Seijuro.. Mulai hari ini kau tidak perlu ke kantor, kau harus menjaga Tetsuya sampai anak kalian lahir nanti."

"Apakah boleh, tou-san?"

"Tentu saja! Tou-san sudah menanti kelahiran cucu tou-san, jadi jaga cucu tou-san dengan baik, jika tidak kau akan mendapat hukuman!"

Seijuro tersenyum lebar.

"Arigatou, tou-san."

Seijuro meletakkan ponselnya dan langsung memeluk Tetsuya dengan sangat erat.

"Tou-san memberiku izin untuk tidak ke kantor sampai Aka-chan lahir, aku sangat senang Tetsuya."

"Iya—tapi—lepas—kan—a—ku—Sei—kun!" Tetsuya tidak bisa bernafas karna pelukan Seijuro yang sangat erat.

"Maaf, Tetsuya..kau baik-baik saja kan?" Seijuro melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku akan berhenti 'meladei'mu jika kau berani memelukku seperti tadi!" Aura gelap memenuhi Tetsuya dan muncul beberapa perempatan di wajahnya.

Seijuro menciut seketika mendengar ancaman istrinya. 'Mela-deni? Apa yang dia maksud adalah 'itu'? TIDDAAAKKK!' Seijuro mendadak pingsan.

"Pokoknya cepat mandi dan segera sarapan, Sei-kun.. jika kau tidak keluar dalam 15 menit, aku akan memasukkan wakame ke makananmu!" Tetsuya meninggalkan Seijuro yang masih pingsan dengan hidung mimisan dan mulut berbusa(?)

" **Gochisousamadeshita"**

"Ne..Sei-kun.."

"Ada apa?"

"Aka-chan ingin minum _vanilla milkshake_ , bagaimana kalau kita beli?"

"Ha? Kau mengidam lagi? Bukankah kalau 9 bulan sudah tidak mengidam ya?"

"Tapi Aka-chan bilang ini permintaan terakhirnya sebelum dia keluar.."

"Ada-ada saja.. Kalau begitu, aku yang akan membelinya, kau tunggu di rumah saja ya.."

"Tapi Sei-kun…belinya nanti siang saja, sebentar lagi pesanan perlengkapan bayi akan sampai, Sei-kun harus membantuku.."

"Bisa minta tolong Katahashi kan?"

"Tidak mau! Ini kan sudah kewajiban Sei-kun sebagai tou-san! Jika Sei-kun tidak mau, Aka-chan bilang dia akan marah dan tidak mau keluar.."

"Apa-apaan itu? (-_-) Baiklah, akan tou-san lakukan, jadi jangan marah ya nak.." Seijuro mengusap perut Tetsuya, mengajak bicara Aka-chan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **TBC**

* * *

Ok, ini chapter yang ke-3 di update kali ini.

Mohon Review ya, senpai dan juga readers, minta saran juga, boleh request juga kok, tiggal bilang saja ke Kishi~

kalau banyak yang review dan ada yang request bakal Kishi usahain update secepat kilat :D

Mohon maaf jika ada typo, huruf kapital yang kurang tepat dan tanda baca yang kurang atau salah.

Arigatou~


	7. Chapter 7

**ONLY YOU AND ME-AND 'HIM'-**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER : KUROKO NO BASKET -FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI-**

 **.**

 **AkaFem!Kuro-OC-**

 **Kiseki No Sedai**

 **.**

 **WARNING : Typo, OOC, OC, Gak Nyambung, Bahasa Ngawur, Alur Berantakan-sesuai mood Kishi-**

 **RnR**

 **New Author jadi harap maklum kalau jelek.**

 **XxoOoxX**

"Apa-apaan itu? (-_-) Baiklah, akan tou-san lakukan, jadi jangan marah ya nak.." Seijuro mengusap perut Tetsuya, mengajak bicara Aka-chan.

" **Tetsuya-sama.."**

Salah seorang maid memanggil Tetsuya yang sedang duduk di ruang keluarga.

"Ada apa?"

"Pesanan anda sudah datang, anda akan meletakkan semuanya di kamar yang mana? Kami akan segera merapikannya."

"Hmm… biarkan saja di situ, tidak apa-apa.."

"Ha..hai' Tetsuya-sama.." Maid membungkuk dan pergi.

"Sei-kuunnnn!"

Seijuro segera melesat ke tempat Tetsuya.

"Ada apa, sayang?"

"Bawa masuk semua pesananku dan rapikan di kamar Aka-chan!" Titah sang nyonya muda Akashi.

"Se..semuanya?"

"Iya semuanya.."

Seijuro dan Tetsuya menuju tempat di letakkanya paket tersebut.

"Se..SEMUANYAA?!" Seijuro menganga melihat 6 tumpukan kardus besar yang ada di hadapannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sei-kun, aku akan membantumu.." Tetsuya hendak mengambil satu kardus yang berukuran setengah badannya.

"Jangan! Akan aku lakukan sendiri.. Kau duduk saja ya."

Seijuro mulai mengangkat kardus itu satu persatu. Tetsuya sudah bersiap di kamar yang nantinya akan di pakai oleh Pangeran Muda Akashi.

"Sudah semuanya.." Seijuro duduk sambil meratapi nasib kaki dan tangannya yang terasa nyeri.

"Kalau begitu, aku yang akan merapikannya.." Tetsuya mulai membuka kardus-kardus itu dan meletakkan isinya ke tempat yang sesuai.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, Tetsuya. Kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah." Seijuro masih berusaha menghilangkan nyeri di kaki dan tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sei-kun.. Jika aku lelah aku bisa suruh Katahashi dan yang lain untuk menyelesaikannya, lebih baik Sei-kun membeli _vanilla milkshake_ saja, aku haus.."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya.."

Seijuro membelikan pesanan istrinya. Dia membeli 3 cup _vanilla milkshake_. Setelah 15 menit dia kembali.

"Ini pesanan anda, Tetsuya-sama.." Seijuro menyerahkan satu cup.

"Arigatou.." Tetsuya tersenyum dan meminumnya. "Sei-kun kenapa membeli 3?"

"Yang satu untuk Tesuya-sama, yang satu untuk Aka-chan dan yang satu untuk Sejuro-sama.." Seijuro meminum satu cup.

"Sei-kun, itu berlebihan! Satu cup saja sudah cukup untukku dan Aka-chan!"

"Kalau begitu yang satu biar aku saja yang minum.. Lagi pula rasanya enak juga.."

Tiba-tiba Tetsuya menjatuhkan minumannya yang masih setengah itu dan menumpahi lantai kamar Aka-chan.

"Tetsuya?" Seijuro meletakkan minumannya di meja.

Tangan kiri Tetsuya berpegangan pada sudut lemari dan tangan kirinya memegangi perutnya.

"Ada apa Tetsuya?" Seijuro panik dan menggengam tangan kanan Tetsuya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sei-kun.. Aku hanya merasa ada sedikit sentakan di perutku.."

"Hentikan pekerjaanmu itu, kau harus beristirahat!"

Seijuro menuntun Tetsuya dan mereka duduk di ruang keluarga. (karena lebih dekat dari pada harus berjalan ke kamar)

"Apakah sakit?" Seijuro memegangi perut Tetsuya.

"Sedikit.."

"Apakah Aka-chan akan keluar sekarang?"

"Aku tidak tau.."

Tetsuya memeluk Seijuro, dia menutup matanya. Seijuro mengusap surai biru Tetsuya yang sudah hampir sampai pinggulnya.

"Aku takut, Sei-kun.." Bisik Tetsuya.

"Jangan takut, sayang.. Aku ada di sini.." Seijuro mendekap erat tubuh Tetsuya.

Tetsuya meremas baju Seijuro dan tubuhnya bergetar.

"Te..Tetsuya.." Seijuro melihat wajah Tetsuya.

"Sakit.." Wajah Tetsuya telihat kesakitan.

"Tetsuya? Jangan-jangan.."

"Argh…" Tetsuya mengerang kesakitan.

"Tahan sebentar, Tetsuya.. Kita akan ke rumah sakit, bertahanlah.." Seijuro membantu Tetsuya berdiri.

"Sakit Sei-kun.." Darah mengalir di kaki mulus Tetsuya.

"Katahashi…! Suruh Tashiyori menyiapkan mobil sekarang!" Teriak Seijuro sambil menggendong Tetsuya dengan _bridal style_.

"Hai' Seijuro-sama.." Jawaban Katahashi dari kejauhan.

Tidak lama, Tashiyori sudah siap di depan pintu mansion. Seijuro langsung membawa Tetsuya masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Bertahanlah, Tetsuya, Aka-chan.." Seijuro mengusap perut Tetsuya berharap rasa sakit yang di rasakan Tetsuya berkurang.

"Sakit Sei-kun, aku takut.." Rintihan terdengar dari mulut Tetsuya dan air mata mulai mengalir.

Seijuro mendekap tubuh Tetsuya.

"Jangan takut, Tetsuya.. semua akan baik-baik saja, sekarang atur nafasmu, kita akan segera sampai."

 **Glekk'**

Seorang wanita masuk ke ruang persalinan bersama beberapa perawat. Dia adalah Ayako-sensei, dokter pribadi Tetsuya.

"Baiklah, Tetsuya-san, _relax_ saja, tarik nafas perlahan dan keluarkan.." Kata dokter wanita yang berusia 26 tahun itu.

"Santai saja, Tetsuya-san.." Salah satu perawat juga berusaha menenangkan Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya..kau pasti bisa melakukannya.." Seijuro mengecup kening Tetsuya.

"Arigatou.." Jawab Tetsuya.

"Tolong siapkan air panas untuk membersihkan bayinya." Sang dokter memberi perintah pada Salah satu perawat.

"Sekarang? Bayinya kan belum lahir, Sensei.."

"Siapkan saja!"

Perawat bergegas melaksanakan perintah sang atasan.

"Tetsuya-san, kita akan melakukannya, Sudah siap?" Tanya sang dokter.

Tetsuya mengangguk. Dia menggenggam erat tangan Seijuro dan merasa sedikit ketakutan.

"Baiklah, dorong yang kuat dalam hitungan ke-3 ya…1…2…3!"

"Aaarrggghhh…" Tetsuya mendorong sekuat tenaganya.

"Sedikit lagi!"

Tetsuya berjuang sangat keras, berharap semua segera selesai. 30 menit sudah Tetsuya berusaha mengeluarkan bayinya. Air mata dan keringat tidak berhenti mengalir. Tenaga Tetsuya juga sudah hampir habis.

"Berjuanglah sedikit lagi, Tetsuya..Kau pasti bisa melakukannya.." Seijuro memberi semangat pada Tetsuya.

"Sei-kun..hh..sulit sekali...aku..tidak bisa..bertahan lebih..lama..hhh" Nafas Tetsuya tidak teratur.

"Tidak, Tetsuya..sedikit lagi… Sekarang aturlah nafasmu, kau pasti bisa melakukannya." Seijuro mengusap tangan Tetsuya.

Tetsuya berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Sakit! AAAHHHH!" Tetsuya berteriak kesakitan.

"Dorong sekali lagi! Kepalanya sudah ada di tanganku!" Sang dokter meyakinkan Tetsuya yang hampir kehabisan tenaga.

Tetsuya mendorongnya dengan semua sisa tenaganya sampai

" **Oeekkkk"**

Tangisan manusia kecil yang baru saja keluar dari rahim Tetsuya memenuhi ruangan itu. Air mata bahagia mengalir di pipi Tetsuya.

"Kau berhasil, Tetsuya.. Kau sangat hebat!" Seijuro mengecup bibir Tetsuya.

"Arigatou, Sei-kun.."

Ayako-sensei membawa manusia kecil bersurai ruby kepada sang ayah.

"Selamat, Seijuro-san.. Bayi kalian laki-laki." Ayako-sensei menyerahkannya pada Seijuro.

Seijuro memandangi bayinya yang masih menangis itu. Tanpa terasa air matanya mengalir.

"Tou-san sangat bahagia kau sudah hadir di dunia ini." Dia mengecup kening anaknya itu dan anaknya berhenti menangis.

Seijuro membaringkan anaknya di sebelah kiri Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya, lihatlah.."

Tetsuya meletakkan tangan kanannya ke pipi kiri anaknya dan mencium anaknya.

"Selamat datang ke dunia, Akashi Seichiya.."

Seichi sedikit membuka matanya.

"Lihatlah Tetsuya, dia memiliki warna mata sepertimu.." Seijuro mengusap kepala Seichi

Seichi memiliki bentuk mata seperti Seijuro tapi maniknya berwarna biru cerah seperti Tetsuya dan memiliki pupil vertical seperti Seijuro. Rambutnya juga berwarna ruby seperti Seijuro.

"Dia mirip sekali denganmu, Sei-kun.." Tetsuya tersenyum.

XxoOoxX

Seijuro memandangi kiriman E-mail dari seseorang yang tidak di ketahui. 5 pesan tersimpan di inbox Seijuro dengan isi yang hampir sama. Sebuah ancaman.

"Seichi lahir baru satu bulan yang lalu, apakah mereka mempunyai dendam pada keluargaku? Apakah pada tou-san? Kenapa harus Seichi? Aku harus melakukan sesuatu!" Seijuro bergumam di depan laptopnya.

"Sei-kun.. belum tidur?" Suara Tetsuya membuat Seijuro terdiam sambil melihat istrinya.

"Ada apa, Sei-kun?"

"Tidak ada, kau sendiri kenapa belum tidur?"

Tetsuya tersenyum dan tertawa kecil.

"Sei-kun, aku kan jarang tidur saat malam, Seichi selalu menangis saat malam jadi aku harus menjaganya."

Ah, benar juga. Kenapa Seijuro melupakan hal itu?

"Sei-kun, aku tau sedang terjadi sesuatu, ceritakan padaku." Tetsuya tersenyum mengusap lembut pipi Seijuro.

"Tidak apa, Tetsuya, jika aku sudah menemukan solusinya nanti aku akan bicara padamu."

Senyum Tetsuya menghilang. Tetsuya menatap dingin Seijuro.

"Aku tidak suka Sei-kun menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, tapi aku juga tidak mau memaksa Sei-kun memberitahuku." Tetsuya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku, Tetsuya." Seijuro berdiri dan memeluk Tetsuya.

Tetsuya mebalas pelukan Seijuro. Seijuro mengusap surai biru Tetsuya yang sudah di potong pendek sedikit melebihi bahu.

"Aku akan melindungimu, dan juga Seichi.. Aku janji." Seijuro mengecup lembut bibir Tetsuya.

Tangisan Seichi terdengar dan memecah kenikmatan mereka berdua. Segera mereka menghampiri anak mereka yang terbaring di ranjang yang besar itu.

"Ada apa sayang? Kau haus?" Tetsuya segera menggendong Seichi.

Seijuro memandang putranya yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya.

"Biar aku yang menggendongnya,Tetsuya." Seijuro meraih tubuh manusia mungil itu dan menggendongnya.

Seichi masih saja menangis dan bahkan lebih kencang.

"Tenanglah, nak.. Tou-san di sini." Seijuro mengecup kening Seichi dan perlahan tangis Seichi menghilang.

Seijuro tersenyum. Dia teringat dengan masa kecilnya bersama dengan ibunya tercinta. 'kaa-san, bukankah Seichi sangat mirip dengan Seijuro? Apakah kaa-san bahagia mempunyai cucu yang tampan? Kaa-san, Seijuro akan mendidiknya seperti kaa-san mendidik Seijuro, dan melindunginya.' Seijuro terus mendekap tubuh manusia mungil bersurai ruby itu. Tetsuya tersenyum melihat mereka.

XxoOoxX

Seijuro kembali perfikir.

' _Kau harus memikirkannya baik-baik, Akashi Seijuro. Jika kau tidak memberikan setengah dari asset perusahaanmu, maka jangan berharap kau akan melihat anakmu bahagia. Kau harus membayar semua yang telah dilakukan keluargamu pada kami!'_

Sekarang Seijuro mulai berfikir kalau keluarga Akashi tidak membangun perusahaan itu sendirian. Lalu, apa yang sudah keluarganya lakukan? Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti. Saat ini yang memegang perusahaan masih ayahnya.

Pesan ancaman itu datang hampir setiap minggu. Seijuro semakin pusing memikirkannya. Saat ini dia masih aman karena dia belum bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya dengan perusahaan. Tapi jika nanti ayahnya sudah memberikan seluruh perusahaan padanya, apa yang akan dia lakukan untuk melindungi anaknya?

Dia tidak bisa menyerahkan begitu saja setengah asset perusahaan kepada orang asing yang menerornya karena bagaimana pun juga, Ayahnya sudah bersusah payah mempertahankan perusahaannya, dan mendidik Seijuro dengan keras agar dia pantas menjadi penerus keluarga Akashi dan menjalankan perusahaan besar milik keluarganya. Seijuro menyayangi Ayahnya dan tidak ingin mengecewakan ayahnya, tapi jika Seijuro tidak memberikan setengah asset perusahaanya, putranya dalam bahaya.

Seijuro harus memikirkannya dari sekarang sebelum semua terlambat. Dan sekarang, Seijuro mendapat ide sementara yang menurutnya cukup aman.

Seijuro sudah mempersiapkan beberapa _body guard_ untuk mengawal Tetsuya dan juga Seichi.

"Tetsuya, aku harap kau mengerti dengan situasi kita saat ini."

Tetsuya memangis mendekap tubuh Seichi yang tertidur pulas di pangkuannya. Dia tidak menyangka kalau masalah ini akan mengancam nyawa anaknya.

"Tetsuya, aku tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada kalian.."

"Sei-kun, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi Seichi, bahkan jika harus memberikan nyawaku!"

"Tetsuya.." Seijuro mengecup kening Tetsuya dan menghapus air matanya. "Aku akan melakukan apapun demi kalian."

Seijuro sudah mencoba menanyakan masalah ini pada ayahnya, tapi yang dia dapatkan hanyalah permintaan maaf. Sudah hampir 2 tahun ini Seijuro terus memikirkannya dan akhir-akhir ini Seijuro merasa ada yang memantau keluarganya sepanjang waktu. Tapi Seijuro tidak kehabisan akal. Dia mengirim beberapa orang untuk menyelidiki siapa yang memantaunya.

XxoOoxX

"Tou-san pulang! Yeaayy… Okaeri tou-san." Seichi berlari ke arah ayahnya.

"Tadaima, Seichi.. Bagaimana hari ini?" Seijuro menggendong anak berusia 4 tahun itu.

"Hari ini menyenangkan! Setelah pulang dari sekolah-kindergarten- Seichi dan kaa-san bermain basket bersama.. Lalu kami pergi ke rumah paman Daiki dan melihat adik kecil yang sangat lucu!" Seichi menjelaskan kesehariannya dengan wajah yang sangat _kawaii_.

Seijuro bisa melupakan sejenak masalah yang mengancam nyawa anaknya itu.

"Benarkah? Siapa nama adik kecil itu?"

"Kata bibi Satsuki namanya Aomine Daisaki, dan jika Daisaki-kun sudah besar nanti, Seichi dan Daisaki akan bermain bersama, boleh kan tou-san?"

"Tentu saja boleh, sayang.."

"Seichi, jika tidak mau menghabiskan _vanilla milkshake_ nya akan kaa-san singkirkan.."

"Jangan kaa-san, Seichi masih mau meminumnya.."

"Tadaima, Tetsuya.." Seijuro mengecup kening Tetsuya.

"Tou-san..kaa-san.. Seichi ingin punya adik kecil seperti Daisaki-kun, paman Daiki bilang jika aku minta pada tou-san dan kaa-san makan tou-san dan kaa-san akan membuatkanku seorang adik, nanti jika tou-san dan kaa-san membuat adik aku ikut ya, boleh kan?" Seichi benar-benar polos.

"heehh? Adik kecil? Nanti ya sayang.." Tetsuya mulai memanas.

'AOMINE-KKUUUUNNNNN!' Jerit Tetsuya dalam hati.

'DAIIKKIII!..apa yang sudah kau ajarkan pada anakku? Jika aku bertemu denganmu, aku akan menghukummu dengan sekejam-kejamnya..' Seijuro sangat marah dengan Daiki sampai muncul perempatan di dahinya.

"Ada apa tou-san, kaa-san? Boleh kan aku ikut membuat adik bayi?" Tanya Seichi dengan polosnya.

Tetsuya dan Seijuro saling pandang.

"Seichi, cara membuat adik bayi itu rahasia, Seichi belum boleh tahu jika Seichi belum dewasa." Jelas Seijuro dengan sabar.

"Begitu ya? Kalau begitu yang boleh tahu hanya tou-san dan kaa-san?"

"Iya Seichi.. Sekarang Seichi-chan ikut kaa-san ya, biar tou-san istirahat dulu.."

"Hai', kaa-san."

XxoOoxX

"Seichi, nanti tou-san jemput ya sayang." Ucap Seijuro pada putranya.

"Hai' tou-san, tapi tou-san harus menolong kaa-san dan Seichi.."

"Menolong? Menolong apa?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **TBC**

* * *

Kishi update lagi nih!

Duh ini apasih yg Kishi tulis, sumpah Kishi gak tau ini nulis apaan (T-T) harap dimaklumi ya, otak Kishi lagi mentok banget, dan harus berterima kasih sama sahabat Kishi yang menyarankannya. (padahal Kishi gak ngerti maksud ceritanya)

Ok kalau begitu mohon reviewnya ya, maaf kalau ceritanya makin ngawur, ada typo, ketidaksesuaian huruf kapital, dan tanda baca yang salah atau kurang.

Sekali lagi REVIEW ya

Arigatou.


	8. Chapter 8

**ONLY YOU AND ME-AND 'HIM'-**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER : KUROKO NO BASKET -FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI-**

 **.**

 **AkaFem!Kuro-OC-**

 **Kiseki No Sedai**

 **.**

 **WARNING : Typo, OOC, OC, Gak Nyambung, Bahasa Ngawur, Alur Berantakan-sesuai mood Kishi-**

 **RnR**

 **New Author jadi harap maklum kalau jelek.**

 **XxoOoxX**

"Seichi, nanti tou-san jemput ya sayang." Ucap Seijuro pada putranya.

"Hai' tou-san, tapi tou-san harus menolong kaa-san dan Seichi.."

"Menolong? Menolong apa?"

"Pokoknya nanti tou-san harus segera menolong Seichi dan kaa-san! Tou-san sayang pada Seichi dan kaa-san kan? Tou-san harus menolong!"

Seijuro tidak mengerti ucapan Seichi. Tapi dia mengiyakan ucapan anaknya itu.

"Seichi, ayo masuk nak.. Sensei sudah menunngu.." Tetsuya menggandeng tangan Seichi.

"Sei-kun, aku mencintaimu." Tetsuya mengecup bibir Seijuro dan masuk ke dalam kindergarten.

'Kenapa Tetsuya dan Seichi sangat aneh hari ini? Tidak biasanya Tetsuya seperti itu saat mengantar Seichi ke sekolah.' Seijuro merasa aneh dengan sikap anak dan istrinya. 'Apa ada hubungannya dengan ancaman itu?'

Hari ini Seijuro tidak pergi ke kantor karena jadwalnya hari ini tidak padat seperti biasanya. Seijuro terus memikirkan peristiwa hari ini dan pesan ancaman yang terakhir.

' _Aku sudah memberimu waktu yang sangat panjang untuk berfikir, jika kau tidak segera memberikannya, maka kami akan segera bertindak!'_

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Dasar brengsek! Berani sekali dia mengancamku seperti itu!' Seijuro sudah sangat geram dengan ancaman mereka. 'Aku harus membawa Tetsuya dan Seichi pulang sekarang juga!' Lalu Seijuro menelfon Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya, apakah kalian sudah selesai?"

"Um! Kami sudah selesai, kami sedang menuju lapangan basket yang biasa, Seichi memintaku menemaninya bermain basket."

"Baiklah, aku akan ke sana, kita harus segera pulang, aku punya firasat buruk,Tetsuya. Jagalah Seichi sebelum aku datang ya."

"Hai' Sei-kun."

Seijuro langsung melesat menuju tempat yang di maksud oleh Tetsuya.

Saat Tetsuya dan Seichi sudah sampai di lapangan, Tetsuya samar-samar mendengar pembicaraan beberapa orang tidak jauh dari sana.

" _Itu dia! Itu adalah Akashi Tetsuya, nyonya muda keluarga Akashi dan anak kecil berambut merah itu adalah Akashi Seichiya, putra pertama Akashi Seijuro, Presiden Direktur perusahaan keluarga Akashi."_

" _Kami mengerti."_

" _Lakukan dengan hati-hati, jangan mengecewakanku!"_

" _Hai' Hiroshi-sama!"_

'Apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak? Aku harus segera meninggalkan tempat ini!' Ucap Tetsuya dalam hati.

"Seichi-chan, bagaimana kalau kita beli makanan dulu? Nanti kita bisa memakannya bersama tou-san di sini." Tetsuya membujuk Seichi yang masih bermain basket.

"Hai' kaa-san."

Tetsuya menggandeng tangan Seichi dan bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu tapi belum sempat dia meninggalkan lapangan, sudah ada 3 orang pria berbadan besar menyegat mereka.

"Mau kemana, nyonya muda Akashi?" Ucap salah satu pria berambut coklat gelap itu. (kita sebut si A saja)

Tetsuya menggendong dan mendekap Seichi yang ketakutan.

"Siapa kalian?"

"Anda tidak perlu tahu siapa kami, Akashi Tetsuya-sama." Kali ini pria tak berambut atau botak. (kita sebut si B saja)

"Kaa-san.. Seichi takut.." Seichi memeluk erat ibunya.

"Ternyata kau memang sangat cantik ya, jadilah milikku, tinggalkan suamimu itu! HAHAHAHAHA." Lalu pria berambut hitam dengan jenggot pendeknya. (kita sebut si C saja)

"Jangan macam-macam! Pergi dari sini!" Suara Tetsuya sedikit terlihat ketakutan.

Lalu tiba-tiba si C merebut Seichi dari Tetsuya dan membuat Tetsuya tersungkur di depan 3 pria berotot itu. lalu si A menjambak rambut sebahu Tetsuya dan mendangakkan kepala Tetsuya.

"Jika kau masih ingin melihat anakmu, lebih baik kau suruh Akashi Seijuro segera menyerahkannya pada kami! HAHAHAHA."

"Lepaskan Seichi! Jangan sakiti dia!"

"KAA-SAAANNNN! KAA-SAAANNNN!" Seichi menangis dengan keras.

Lalu ada mobil putih berhenti di dekat lapangan itu lalu ke-3 penjahat itu bergegas lari ke dalam mobil, Tetsuya tentu saja mengikuti mereka.

"SEICHHIIIIII!" Tetsuya meneriakkan nama Seichi.

"KAA-SAAANNNN!" Seichi menangis semakin kencang.

"Diam!" Si C mendekap mulut Seichi.

Tetsuya semakin mendekat dengan ke-3 pria itu.

"Lepaskan Seichi!" Tetsuya mencoba merebut Seichi.

"LEPASKAN SEICHI! BRENGSEK!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Seijuro.

"TOU-SAAANNNN!" Seichi kembali berteriak.

Tetsuya menarik baju si C dan si C hampir terjatuh karena tarikan kuat dari Tetsuya, tapi dia tetap tidak terjatuh. Lalu Seijuro berusaha merebut Seichi tapi dia di pukul oleh si A hingga terjatuh, Tetsuya kembali berusaha merebut Seichi tapi…

 ***Creesss'**

Mata Tetsuya terbelalak. Tangan si B berada di depan perut sebelah kiri Tetsuya dan menarik keluar benda tajam yang sempat menembus kulit Tetsuya dan menancap cukup dalam di perut sebelah kiri Tetsuya. Darah segera mengalir deras. Tetsuya memegangi luka yang cukup dalam itu. "Sei..chi…" Suara Tetsuya tertahan.

"TETSUYAAA!" Seijuro segera menghampiri Tetsuya yang terduduk bersimbah darah.

"KAA-SAAAANNNNN!" Teriakan Seichi masih terdengar.

"TASHIYORI! TASHIYORI!" Seijuro memanggil supirnya.

"Hai' Seijuro-sama, saya sudah tahu apa yang harus saya lakukan."

Seijuro mengangguk. Tashiyori masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan mengejar para penculik itu. Tashiyori menghubungi polisi, ambulance, dan 'orang-orang' Seijuro yang segera di beri tugas untuk memburu penculik itu. Tashiyori memang hanya supir, tapi dia terlatih untuk menghadapi situasi genting seperti ini. Tashiyori mengingat dengan jelas nomor kendaraan yang di naiki oleh para penculik itu dan sudah memberikan informasi itu pada polisi dan juga 'orang-orang'nya. Sementara itu…

"Tetsuya..bertahanlah Tetsuya!" Seijuro sangat panik melihat darah Tetsuya yang terus mengalir.

"Se..Sei-kun..selamatkan..Seichi.." Tetsuya hanya terdengar berbisik.

"Itu sudah pasti, Tetsuya..sekarang bertahanlah, ambulance akan segera datang."

Seijuro mendekap Tetsuya.

'Uhuk!' Darah segar keluar dari mulut Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya!"

"Sei..kun.." Air mata Tetsuya mengalir, tubuhnya bergetar dan kesadarannya perlahan menghilang.

"Bertahanlah Tetsuya!"

Terdengar suara ambulance. Para petugas langsung membawa masuk Tetsuya dan memberikan pertolongan pertama. Tidak lama, mereka sampai di rumah sakit.

Dengan cemas Seijuro menunggu di luar kamar perawatan. Karena di dalam rumah sakit tidak boleh mengoperasikan ponsel, sesekali Seijuro keluar dan mengecek ponselnya jika ada pemberitahuan dari polisi atau 'orang-orang'nya.

Setelah beberapa jam, Shintaro yang merawat Tetsuya keluar. Seijuro berdiri dan bertanya pada Sintaro.

"Shintaro, bagaimana keadaan Tetsuya?"

"Maaf Akashi, tapi saat ini Kuroko sedang kritis _nodayo_ , kami akan memindahkannya ke ruang ICU." Ucap sang dokter sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak turun.

Akashi terduduk di _bench_ dengan meremas rambutnya.

"Shintaro, tolong selamatkan Tetsuya, aku mohon.."

Shintaro terkejut. 'Akashi memohon? Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Akashi seperti ini. Dia benar-benar mencintai Kuroko.'

"Jangan memohon padaku _nodayo_ , Akashi.. Mintalah pada Kami-sama."

"Kau benar, tapi kali ini kau harus berusaha menyelematkan Tetsuya, Shintaro!"

"Sudah pasti aku akan melakukannya _nodayo_ Akashi."

Lalu Tetsuya segera di pindahkan ke ruang ICU. Seijuro hanya bisa melihat keadaan Tetsuya dari kaca yang tidak terlalu besar. Alat bantu pernafasan, alat pendeteksi detak jantung, jarum infus, dan alat-alat penunjang lain terpasang di tubuh mungil Tetsuya. Sedangkan Seijuro juga belum mendapat kepastian mengenai Seichi yang masih di culik. Seijuro menuju taman rumah sakit. Dia tertunduk. 'Aku bodoh! Aku benar-benar bodoh! Nyawa Tetsuya dan Seichi terancam karena aku terlambat sampai di sana! Aku benar-benar bodoh! Kenapa aku tidak memberikan saja apa yang mereka mau? Jika aku berikan ini pasti tidak akan terjadi! Aku bodoh!' Akashi mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Saat ini polisi dan 'orang-orangmu sedang berusaha menyelamatkan Seichi, Seijuro.."

Suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya.

"Tou-san?"

"Jangan khawatirkan Seichi, percayakan Seichi pada mereka, mereka pasti akan menyelesaikannya. Yang perlu kau khawatirkan adalah Tetsuya yang sedang berada dalam hidup dan mati."

"Aku tau, tou-san, aku benar-benar bodoh!"

"Maafkan tou-san, Seijuro.." Akashi-sama mengusap surai ruby Seijuro.

Air mata Seijuro mengalir deras tanpa di perintah.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Pikiran Seijuro benar-benar kacau.

"Temanilah Tetsuya, dia membutuhkanmu."

Seijuro segera menuruti perintah ayahnya dan menuju ruangan dimana Tetsuya dirawat.

"Maafkan aku, Tetsuya.. Aku benar-benar bodoh!" Air mata Seijuro masih mengalir deras.

Tetsuya terbaring lemah. Jauh di alam bawah sadarnya, dia merakan ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Tetsuya, kemarilah, nak.." Suara yang indah, membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya merasa damai.

Tetsuya melihat di sekelilingnya. Padang rumput yang sangat luas. Tetsuya mencari-cari siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Sebelah sini, Tetsuya.. kemarilah."

Tetsuya melihat seorang wanita cantik bersurai coklat kemerahan dan bermata ruby mengenakan baju putih panjang. Wajahnya terlihat damai dengan senyuman yang menghangatkan. Tetsuya segera menghampiri wanita itu.

"Kau cantik sekali, Tetsuya.." Wanita itu mengusap surai biru Tetsuya. Mata Tetsuya membulat melihat wanita yang ada di hadapannya.

"O..Okaa-sama?" Tetsuya masih terbelalak melihat wanita itu.

"Terima kasih sudah merawat Seijuro dan melahirkan keturunan yang tampan seperti Seijuro, kaa-san sangat bahagia."

Tetsuya mengangguk.

"Lalu, aku di sini dan bertemu okaa-sama, apakah aku.. Sudah.."

"Tidak Tetsuya! Jalanmu masih panjang di depan sana. Seijuro dan Seichi masih membutuhkanmu, saat ini Seichi sedang dalam bahaya, kau harus menyelamatkannya, Seijuro harus segera menyusul Seichi, sekarang, kembalilah dan beri tau Seijuro, Tetsuya.."

"O-Okaa-sama.."

"Kaa-san menyayangimu, Tetsuya.. Jagalah Seijuro dan juga Seichi, sayangi mereka seperti kaa-san menyayangimu dan mereka.."

Wanita itu perlahan menghilang dan tidak lama, Tetsuya masuk ke dalam ruangan yang gelap. Dia melihat setitik cahaya terang di depannya dan berjalan menghampirinya.

Sementara itu, Seijuro masih menemani Tetsuya dan menggenggam erat tangannya. Seijuro terkejut karena merasakan gerakan dari tangan Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya?"

Perlahan Tetsuya membuka matanya.

"Sei..kun.." Suara Tetsuya terdengar sangat lemah.

"Tetsuya, kau sudah sadar, aku akan memanggil Shintaro."

Tetsuya menahan tangan Seijuro.

"Tetsuya?"

"Sei-kun, kau harus segera pergi menyelamatkan Seichi, aku akan baik-baik saja, kau harus segera menyelamatkan Seichi, dia sekarang dalam bahaya." Tetsuya bersusah payah berbicara dengan jelas karena saat ini kondisinya sangat lemah.

Seijuro memandang Tetsuya yang sedang tersenyum. 'Kaa-san?' Ucap Seijuro dalam hati. Ya, senyuman Tetsuya saat ini mirip sekali dengan senyuman wanita yang melahirkan Seijuro. Senyuman yang hangat, damai dan penuh kasih sayang.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Seijuro segera menuruti kata Tetsuya. Seijuro segera menghubungi orang-orang yang mengejar Seichi dan mereka sudah menemukan persembunyiannya. Seijuro menggunakan mobil ayahnya dan melesat menuju tempat yang di maksud oleh 'orang-orang'nya. Dan ayah Seijuro menjaga Tetsuya.

Sesampainya di sana, Seijuro melihat adegan yang baru sekali dia lihat dengan mata kepalanya. Adegan polisi sedang mengepung tempat itu, dan beberapa penjahat sudah ada di tangan polisi, sedang 'orang-orang'nya sedang berjuang mengambil Seichi dari tangan para penjahat. Seijuro langsung memasuki bangunan tua itu.

"Seijuro-sama!" Terdengar suara Tashiyori.

"Tashiyori, di mana Seichi?"

"Seichi-sama masih ada di dalam"

Seijuro mengabaikan Tashiyori dan segera mencari di mana Seichi. Setelah mengendap-endap dengan di lindungi oleh beberapa 'orang-orang'nya, Seijuro menemukan Seichi terduduk tidak sadarkan diri di sebuah kursi reot dan di jawag oleh 3 pria berbadan besar yang membawa senjata api.

"Seichi! Kalian alihkan perhatian mereka, aku akan mengambil Seichi!" Perintah sang kaisar langsung di laksanakan.

3 _body guard_ yang mengawal Seijuro mengalihkan perhatian mereka dan Seijuro dengan sigap menggendong Seichi. Salah satu dari 3 penjahat itu melihat Seijuro sedang berlari menggendong seichi dan dia meluncurkan peluru dari dalam pistolnya dan menyerempet bahu kiri Seijuro. Darah mengalir dari luka itu, tapi Seijuro tidak mempedulikannya dan terus berlari keluar. Sesampainya di luar, ada 2 orang yang menghadangnya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lewat!"

"Aku akan membunuhmu dan juga anakmu yang cengeng itu!"

Kedua penjahat memegang pistol yang dapat meluncurkan timah panas sewaktu-waktu.

"Menyingkirlah!" Seijuro mendekap Seichi dengan erat.

"Tidak akan!" Salah satu dari mereka bersiap meluncurkan peluru.

Dengan sigap Seijuro menghindari peluru yang keluar menuju arahnya. Seijuro melemparkan gunting saktinya ke arah salah satu dari mereka yang terlihat lengah, dan berhasil! Gunting Seijuro menancap di lengan kanan salah satu dari mereka dan Seijuro segera berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

"BRENGSEK KAU AKASHI SEIJURO!" Seorang yang tidak terkena gunting Seijuro mengejarnya.

 ***Duaarr!**

Suara pistol yang meluncurkan pelurunya terdengar, dan kali ini hanya berhasil menggores kaki kanan Seijuro. Darah yang mengalir tak dia hiraukan, dia terus berlari menuju tempat yang aman.

Setelah perjuangan Seijuro membawa Seichi ke tempat yang aman berhasil, dia dan Seichi langsung di larikan ke rumah sakit oleh Tashiyori menggunakan mobil Akashi-sama.

"Bertahanlah, Seijuro-sama." Tashiyori menginjak pedal gas dalam-dalam.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Tashiyori."

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Seichi selamat karena segera di tangani oleh dokter dan Seijuro beberapa kali meringis kesakitan saat Shintaro merawat luka-lukanya.

"Sudah selesai _nodayo_ , Akashi."

"Arigatou, Shintaro."

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan melakukan hal senekat itu dan hampir memberikan nyawamu untuk menyelamatkan Seichi _nodayo."_

"Tentu saja, Shintaro.. Seichi adalah anakku, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk melindunginya, jika anakmu lahir nanti, kau pasti akan mengerti apa yang sedang aku rasakan saat ini."

Shintaro memandang Seijuro yang sedang tersenyum lega.

"Saat ini Kuroko memang terlihat baik-baik saja _nodayo_ , tapi dia masih memerlukan perawatan yang intensif, dan Seichi mengalami trauma yang sangat dalam terutama dengan darah _nodayo._ "

"Aku tau itu, aku hanya perlu menjaga dan melindungi mereka, menyayangi mereka dan terus bersama mereka, dan semua akan baik-baik saja." Seijuro tersenyum hangat.

Shintaro terkejut melihat senyuman Seijuro yang baru pertama kali dia lihat.

XxoOoxX

"Tou-san, maukah tou-san bermain _one on one_ denganku?" Seichi tersenyum kea rah ayahnya.

"Kau yakin, Seichi?" Seijuro menyeruput teh di hadapannya.

"Tentu saja! Aku akan menguasai _Emperor Eye_ lebih baik dari tou-san!" Bocah berumur 10 tahun itu terdengar absolut seperti ayahnya.

"Jangan terlalu berlebihan, kau harus istirahat Seichi."

"Hanya sebentar, kaa-san, tidak akan lama."

Seijuro dengan senang hati menuruti permintaan anaknya itu. mereka bermain bersama, tersenyum dan tertawa.

Mereka adalah keluarga Akashi yang hidup bahagia setelah melewati gunung besar yang penuh duri dan menyakitkan. Tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka, tidak ada yang bisa melunturkan senyuman mereka.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **END.**

* * *

Huuaahh akhirnya selesai jugaa :D Meski bad ending, Kishi mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya atas review, kritik dan saran dari para senpai yang sangat membantu dan bakal Kishi catet baik-baik :D

Makasih juga para Reader-sama dan Silent Rider yang sudah mau membaca FF yang tidak ada apa-apanya ini (T-T)

Maaf atas ketidak sempurnaan Kishi yang membuat FF ini, karena ceritanya cukup ngawur, banyak typo dan banyak sekali tanda baca yang salah dan tidak sesuai.

Sekali lagi Kishi mengucapkan terima kasih, dan minta pendapat dari para senpai, supaya FF Kishi yang lain nanti bisa lebih baik lagi.

Arigatou~


End file.
